


Course descriptions for R.P.Boire Senior Secondary School (August 18,2005)

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: CompuNet Tales [2]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Course Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 29,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: CompuNet Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583215





	1. Introduction

Danîel V Mac Knîght wrote at 14:40:59:

I’m posting this for the benefit of those who want to determine April’s future in high school,specifically for Gemma. It’s her character after all. When you can,Gemma,save this to your user folder as a PDF.


	2. Preface

This document contains the course descriptions for all courses in Grades 9 to 12, along with course lists (including course codes) and prerequisite charts, in the following subjects/disciplines:  
 The Arts  
 Business Studies  
 Canadian and World Studies  
 Classical Studies and International  
Languages  
 Computer Studies  
 Cooperative Education  
 English  
 English as a Second Language and  
English Literacy Development  
 First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Studies  French as a Second Language  
 Guidance and Career Education  
 Health and Physical Education  
 Mathematics  
 Native Languages (to be renamed  
Indigenous Languages)  Science  
 Social Sciences and Humanities  Technological Education  
The purpose of this document is to assist students, with the help of their parents and guidance counsellors, in selecting the courses that will put them on the right path to their postsecondary destination. The course descriptions are standard, one-paragraph descriptions that summarize what students will learn in each course. The descriptions are gathered here in a separate section for each discipline, and each section is introduced by a course list and a prerequisite chart. (A prerequisite is a course deemed essential for the successful understanding and completion of a subsequent course.)

This document will be updated in subsequent years to reflect changes in courses and course codes resulting from the cyclical review of the Boire curriculum. The present document accurately reflects the Boire and Ontario curriculum as of September 2005.


	3. Arts:dance

Dance, Grade 9, Open (ATC1O)  
This course gives students the opportunity to explore their technical and compositional skills by applying the elements of dance and the tools of composition in a variety of performance situations. Students will generate movement through structured and unstructured improvisation, demonstrate an understanding of safe practices with regard to themselves and others in the dance environment, and identify the function and significance of dance within the global community.  
Prerequisite: None  
Dance, Grade 10, Open (ATC2O)  
This course emphasizes the development of students’ technique and creative skills relating to the elements of dance and the tools of composition in a variety of performance situations. Students will identify responsible personal and interpersonal practices related to dance processes and production, and will apply technologies and techniques throughout the process of creation to develop artistic scope in the dance arts.  
Prerequisite: None  
Dance, Grade 11, University/College (ATC3M)  
This course emphasizes the development of students’ artistry, improvisational and compositional skills, and technical proficiency in dance genres from around the world. Students will apply dance elements, techniques, and tools in a variety of ways, including performance situations; describe and model responsible practices related to the dance environment; and reflect on how the study of dance affects personal and artistic development.  
Prerequisite: Dance, Grade 9 or 10, Open  
Dance, Grade 11, Open (ATC3O)  
This course emphasizes the development of students’ movement vocabulary relating to dance genres from around the world, and of their understanding of the elements of dance and the tools of composition in a variety of performance situations. Students will research and explain how physical, intellectual, and artistic skills developed in dance can be applied in a wide range of careers. They will apply tools and techniques throughout the process of creation and presentation, and reflect on how studies in the dance arts affect personal identity.  
Prerequisite: None  
Dance, Grade 12, University/College (ATC4M)  
This course emphasizes the development of students’ technical proficiency, fluency in the language of movement in dance genres from around the world, and understanding of dance science. Students will explain the social, cultural, and historical contexts of dance; apply the creative process through the art of dance in a variety of ways; and exhibit an understanding of the purpose and possibilities of continuing engagement in the arts as a lifelong learner.  
Prerequisite: Dance, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Dance, Grade 12, Workplace (ATC4E)  
This course enables students to develop performance and interpersonal skills through the study of dance. Students will apply the elements of dance and the tools of composition to develop a physical vocabulary that can be used to create and communicate through dance. Students will research and explain how physical, intellectual, and artistic skills developed in the dance arts are transferable to a wide range of careers and workplace environments. They will develop an understanding of practices associated with healthy living, the benefits of self- discipline, and the importance of continuing engagement in the arts.


	4. Arts:drama

Drama, Grade 9, Open (ADA1O)  
This course provides opportunities for students to explore dramatic forms and techniques, using material from a wide range of sources and cultures. Students will use the elements of drama to examine situations and issues that are relevant to their lives. Students will create, perform, discuss, and analyse drama, and then reflect on the experiences to develop an understanding of themselves, the art form, and the world around them.  
Prerequisite: None  
Drama, Grade 10, Open (ADA2O)  
This course provides opportunities for students to explore dramatic forms, conventions, and techniques. Students will explore a variety of dramatic sources from various cultures and representing a range of genres. Students will use the elements of drama in creating and communicating through dramatic works. Students will assume responsibility for decisions made in the creative and collaborative processes and will reflect on their experiences.  
Prerequisite: None  
Drama, Grade 11, University/College (ADA3M)  
This course requires students to create and perform in dramatic presentations. Students will analyse, interpret, and perform dramatic works from various cultures and time periods. Students will research various acting styles and conventions that could be used in their presentations, and analyse the functions of playwrights, directors, actors, designers, technicians, and audiences.  
Prerequisite: Drama, Grade 9 or 10, Open  
Drama, Grade 11, Open (ADA3O)  
This course requires students to engage in dramatic processes and the presentation of dramatic works, and emphasizes the application of drama skills in other contexts and opportunities. Students will interpret and present works in a variety of dramatic forms, create and script original works, and critically analyse the processes involved in producing drama works. Students will develop a variety of skills related to collaboration and the presentation of drama works.  
Prerequisite: None  
Drama, Grade 12, University/College (ADA4M)  
This course requires students to experiment individually and collaboratively with forms and conventions of both drama and theatre from various cultures and time periods. Students will interpret dramatic literature and other texts and media sources while learning about various theories of directing and acting. Students will examine the significance of dramatic arts in various cultures, and will analyse how the knowledge and skills developed in drama are related to their personal skills, social awareness, and goals beyond secondary school.  
Prerequisite: Drama, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Drama, Grade 12, Workplace (ADA4E)  
This course requires students to create, present, and analyse a variety of dramatic works relevant to the workplace. Students will build trust and collaborative skills and develop self- confidence through hands-on experience and project-based learning in drama activities. Students will also explore skills related to the study of drama that can be applied in the workplace.  
Prerequisite: Drama, Grade 11, Open


	5. Arts:integrated arts

Integrated Arts, Grade 9 or 10, Open (ALC1O/ALC2O)  
This course integrates two or more of the arts (dance, drama, media arts, music, and visual arts), giving students the opportunity to produce and present integrated art works created individually or collaboratively. Students will demonstrate innovation as they learn and apply concepts, styles, and conventions unique to the various arts and acquire skills that are transferable beyond the classroom. Students will use the creative process and responsible practices to explore solutions to integrated arts challenges.  
Prerequisite:None

Exploring and Creating in the Arts, Grade 11 or 12, Open (AEA3O/AEA4O)  
This course offers students the opportunity to explore connections between dance, drama, media arts, music, and/or visual arts. Students will use the creative process individually and/ or collaboratively to produce integrated art works that draw on various disciplines, and they will critically analyse art works and determine how interpreting these works affects their own development. Students will develop responsible practices that are transferable beyond the classroom. They will explore solutions to integrated arts challenges and discover that art is everywhere, influencing and reflecting society.  
Prerequisite: Any Grade 9 or 10 arts course


	6. Arts:media arts

Media Arts, Grade 10, Open (ASM2O)  
This course enables students to create media art works by exploring new media, emerging technologies such as digital animation, and a variety of traditional art forms such as film, photography, video, and visual arts. Students will acquire communications skills that are transferable beyond the media arts classroom and develop an understanding of responsible practices related to the creative process. Students will develop the skills necessary to create and interpret media art works.  
Prerequisite: None  
Media Arts, Grade 11, University/College (ASM3M)  
This course focuses on the development of media arts skills through the production of art works involving traditional and emerging technologies, tools, and techniques such as new media, computer animation, and web environments. Students will explore the evolution of media arts as an extension of traditional art forms, use the creative process to produce effective media art works, and critically analyse the unique characteristics of this art form. Students will examine the role of media artists in shaping audience perceptions of identity, culture, and values.  
Prerequisite: Media Arts, Grade 10, Open  
Media Arts, Grade 11, Open (ASM3O)  
This course enables students to create media art works using available and emerging technologies such as computer animation, digital imaging, and video, and a variety of media. Students will explore the elements and principles of media arts, the connections between contemporary media art works and traditional art forms, and the importance of using responsible practices when engaged in the creative process. Students will develop the skills necessary to create and interpret media art works.  
Prerequisite: None  
Media Arts, Grade 12, University/College (ASM4M)  
This course emphasizes the refinement of media arts skills through the creation of a thematic body of work by applying traditional and emerging technologies, tools, and techniques such as multimedia, computer animation, installation art, and performance art. Students will develop works that express their views on contemporary issues and will create portfolios suitable for use in either career or postsecondary education applications. Students will critically analyse the role of media artists in shaping audience perceptions of identity, culture, and community values.  
Prerequisite: Media Arts, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Media Arts, Grade 12, Workplace (ASM4E)  
This course focuses on a practical approach to a variety of media arts challenges related to the interests of the student and provides students with opportunities to examine media arts in relation to the world of work. Students will develop works that express their views on contemporary issues and will create portfolios suitable for use in postsecondary work experiences. Students will critically analyse the role of media artists in shaping audience perceptions of identity, culture, and community values, particularly within the context of the workplace.  
Prerequisite: Media Arts, Grade 11, Open


	7. Arts:music

Music, Grade 9, Open (AMU1O)  
This course emphasizes the creation and performance of music at a level consistent with previous experience and is aimed at developing technique, sensitivity, and imagination. Students will develop musical literacy skills by using the creative and critical analysis processes in composition, performance, and a range of reflective and analytical activities. Students will develop an understanding of the conventions and elements of music and of safe practices related to music, and will develop a variety of skills transferable to other areas of their life.  
Prerequisite: None  
Music, Grade 10, Open (AMU2O)  
This course emphasizes the creation and performance of music at a level consistent with previous experience. Students will develop musical literacy skills by using the creative and critical analysis processes in composition, performance, and a range of reflective and analytical activities. Students will develop their understanding of musical conventions, practices, and terminology and apply the elements of music in a range of activities. They will also explore the function of music in society with reference to the self, communities, and cultures.  
Prerequisite: None  
Music, Grade 11, University/College (AMU3M)  
This course provides students with opportunities to develop their musical literacy through the creation, appreciation, analysis, and performance of music, including traditional, commercial, and art music. Students will apply the creative process when performing appropriate technical exercises and repertoire and will employ the critical analysis processes when reflecting on, responding to, and analysing live and recorded performances. Students will consider the function of music in society and the impact of music on individuals and communities. They will explore how to apply skills developed in music to their life and careers.  
Prerequisite: Music, Grade 9 or 10, Open  
Music, Grade 11, Open (AMU3O)  
This course develops students’ musical literacy through performance and the preparation and presentation of music productions. Students will perform works at a level consistent with previous experience. Independently and collaboratively, students will use current technology and the creative and critical analysis processes to plan, produce, present, and market musical productions. Students will respond to, reflect on, and analyse music from various genres and periods, and they will develop skills transferable to other aspects of their life and their careers.  
Prerequisite: None  
Music, Grade 12, University/College (AMU4M)  
This course enables students to enhance their musical literacy through the creation, appreciation, analysis, and performance of music. Students will perform traditional, commercial, and art music, and will respond with insight to live and recorded performances. Students will enhance their understanding of the function of music in society and the impact of music on themselves and various communities and cultures. Students will analyse how to apply skills developed in music to their life and careers.  
Prerequisite: Music, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Music, Grade 12, Workplace (AMU4E)  
This course provides students with the fundamental knowledge and skills needed to succeed in the music workplace. Students will, at a level consistent with previous experience, perform appropriate musical works. Independently and collaboratively, students will use current technology and the creative and critical analysis processes to plan, produce, and market music presentations that reflect a broad spectrum of workplace contexts. In addition, students will explore ethical and safe practices related to music.  
Prerequisite: Music, Grade 11, Open


	8. Arts:visual arts

Visual Arts, Grade 9, Open (AVI1O)  
This course is exploratory in nature, offering an overview of visual arts as a foundation for further study. Students will become familiar with the elements and principles of design and the expressive qualities of various materials by using a range of media, processes, techniques, and styles. Students will use the creative and critical analysis processes and will interpret art within a personal, contemporary, and historical context.  
Prerequisite: None  
Visual Arts, Grade 10, Open (AVI2O)  
This course enables students to develop their skills in producing and presenting art by introducing them to new ideas, materials, and processes for artistic exploration and experimentation. Students will apply the elements and principles of design when exploring the creative process. Students will use the critical analysis process to reflect on and interpret art within a personal, contemporary, and historical context.  
Prerequisite: None  
Visual Arts, Grade 11, University/College (AVI3M)  
This course enables students to further develop their knowledge and skills in visual arts. Students will use the creative process to explore a wide range of themes through studio work that may include drawing, painting, sculpting, and printmaking, as well as the creation of collage, multimedia works, and works using emerging technologies. Students will use the critical analysis process when evaluating their own work and the work of others. The course may be delivered as a comprehensive program or through a program focused on a particular art form (e.g., photography, video, computer graphics, information design).  
Prerequisite: Visual Arts, Grade 9 or 10, Open  
Visual Arts, Grade 11, Open (AVI3O)  
This course focuses on studio activities in one or more of the visual arts, including drawing, painting, sculpture, photography, printmaking, collage, and/or multimedia art. Students will use the creative process to create art works that reflect a wide range of subjects and will evaluate works using the critical analysis process. Students will also explore works of art within a personal, contemporary, historical, and cultural context.  
Prerequisite: None  
Visual Arts, Grade 12, University/College (AVI4M)  
This course focuses on enabling students to refine their use of the creative process when creating and presenting two- and three-dimensional art works using a variety of traditional and emerging media and technologies. Students will use the critical analysis process to deconstruct art works and explore connections between art and society. The studio program enables students to explore a range of materials, processes, and techniques that can be applied in their own art production. Students will also make connections between various works of art in personal, contemporary, historical, and cultural contexts.  
Prerequisite: Visual Arts, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Visual Arts, Grade 12, Workplace (AVI4E)  
This course focuses on a practical approach to a variety of art and design projects related to the workplace. Students will use the creative process to produce a traditional and/or digital portfolio of their work in a variety of media. Students may focus on various aspects of visual arts, including advertising, ceramics, fashion design, graphic arts, jewellery design, and/or web design.  
Prerequisite: Visual Arts, Grade 11, Open  
  



	9. Business studies:introduction

Information and Communication Technology in Business, Grade 9, Open (BTT1O)  
This course introduces students to information and communication technology in a business environment and builds a foundation of digital literacy skills necessary for success in a techno- logically driven society. Students will develop word processing, spreadsheet, database, desktop publishing, presentation software, and website design skills. Throughout the course, there is an emphasis on digital literacy, effective electronic research and communication skills, and current issues related to the impact of information and communication technology.  
Prerequisite: None  
Introduction to Business, Grade 9, Open (BBI1O)  
This course introduces students to the world of business. Students will develop an understanding of the functions of business, including accounting, marketing, information and communication technology, human resources, and production, and of the importance of ethics and social responsibility. This course builds a foundation for further studies in business and helps students develop the business knowledge and skills they will need in their everyday lives.  
Prerequisite: None  
Information and Communication Technology in Business, Grade 10, Open (BTT2O)  
This course introduces students to information and communication technology in a business environment and builds a foundation of digital literacy skills necessary for success in a technologically driven society. Students will develop word processing, spreadsheet, database, desktop publishing, presentation software, and website design skills. Throughout the course, there is an emphasis on digital literacy, effective electronic research and communication skills, and current issues related to the impact of information and communication technology.  
Prerequisite: None  
Introduction to Business, Grade 10, Open (BBI2O)  
This course introduces students to the world of business. Students will develop an understanding of the functions of business, including accounting, marketing, information and communication technology, human resources, and production, and of the importance of ethics and social responsibility. This course builds a foundation for further studies in business and helps students develop the business knowledge and skills they will need in their everyday lives.  
Prerequisite: None  



	10. Business studies:accounting

Financial Accounting Fundamentals, Grade 11, University/College (BAF3M)  
This course introduces students to the fundamental principles and procedures of accounting. Students will develop financial analysis and decision-making skills that will assist them in future studies and/or career opportunities in business. Students will acquire an understanding of accounting for a service and a merchandising business, computerized accounting, financial analysis, and ethics and current issues in accounting.  
Prerequisite: None  
Accounting Essentials, Grade 11, Workplace (BAI3E)  
This course introduces students to the accounting cycle of a service business. Students will use computer applications software to record business transactions and to prepare financial statements. Students will also investigate banking and cash management, decision making, ethical behaviour, and career opportunities in the field of accounting.  
Prerequisite: None  
Financial Accounting Principles, Grade 12, University/College (BAT4M)  
This course introduces students to advanced accounting principles that will prepare them for postsecondary studies in business. Students will learn about financial statements for various forms of business ownership and how those statements are interpreted in making business decisions. This course expands students’ knowledge of sources of financing, further develops accounting methods for assets, and introduces accounting for partnerships and corporations.  
Prerequisite: Financial Accounting Fundamentals, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Accounting for a Small Business, Grade 12, Workplace (BAN4E)  
This course further develops students’ understanding of the fundamentals of accounting by having them examine each component of the accounting cycle, with an emphasis on a merchandising business. Students will use computer applications software to learn how accounting is practised in the workplace. Students will acquire an understanding of payroll systems, inventory, specialized journals, subsidiary ledgers, income tax reporting, and budgeting.  
Prerequisite: Accounting Essentials, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	11. Business studies:information and communication technology

Information and Communication Technology: The Digital Environment, (BTA3O) Grade 11, Open  
This course prepares students for the digital environment. Using a hands-on approach, students will further develop information and communication technology skills through the use of common business software applications. The concept and operation of e-business will be explored, and students will design and create an e-business website. The skills developed in this course will prepare students for success in the workplace and/or postsecondary studies.  
Prerequisite: None  
Information and Communication Technology: Multimedia Solutions, (BTX4C)  
Grade 12, College  
This course provides students with the opportunity to apply their information and communica- tion technology skills while working in a team environment. Through a project-based approach, students will have opportunities to integrate common business software applications and apply multimedia techniques. Students will further develop their understanding of electronic business and e-commerce environments. The skills acquired in this course will prepare students for success in postsecondary studies and in their future careers.  
Prerequisite: Information and Communication Technology: The Digital Environment, Grade 11, Open  
Information and Communication Technology in the Workplace, (BTX4E) Grade 12, Workplace  
This course provides students with the opportunity to further develop essential workplace skills in information and communication technology while working in a team environment. Using a project-based approach, students will focus on integrating software applications and applying multimedia software features. Students will expand their understanding of electronic business and e-commerce environments and workplace ethics. This course will prepare students for a successful transition from secondary school to the workplace.  
Prerequisite: Information and Communication Technology: The Digital Environment, Grade 11,Open


	12. Business studies:international business

International Business Fundamentals, Grade 12, University/College (BBB4M)  
This course provides an overview of the importance of international business and trade in the global economy and explores the factors that influence success in international markets. Students will learn about the techniques and strategies associated with marketing, distribution, and managing international business effectively. This course prepares students for postsecondary programs in business, including international business, marketing, and management.  
Prerequisite: None  
International Business Essentials, Grade 12, Workplace (BBB4E)  
This course provides an introduction to international business. Students will explore the economic relationships that Canada has developed with other nations, and the impact of these relationships on productivity, prices, and variety of goods. This course also introduces students to a variety of career opportunities in international business.  
Prerequisite: None


	13. Business studies:marketing

Marketing: Goods, Services, Events, Grade 11, College (BMI3C)  
This course introduces the fundamental concepts of product marketing, which includes the marketing of goods, services, and events. Students will examine how trends, issues, global economic changes, and information technology influence consumer buying habits. Students will engage in marketing research, develop marketing strategies, and produce a marketing plan for a product of their choice.  
Prerequisite: None  
Marketing: Retail and Service, Grade 11, Workplace (BMX3E)  
This course focuses on marketing activities in the retail and service sectors. Students will examine trends and global influences on marketing decisions, and will learn about the importance of customer service in developing a customer base and maintaining customer loyalty. Through hands-on learning, students will develop personal selling and information technology skills that will prepare them for a variety of marketing-related positions.  
Prerequisite: None  
  



	14. Canadian and world studies:economics

The Individual and the Economy, Grade 11, University/College (CIE3M)  
This course explores issues and challenges facing the Canadian economy as well as the implications of various responses to them. Students will explore the economic role of firms, workers, and government as well as their own role as individual consumers and contributors, and how all of these roles affect stability and change in the Canadian economy. Students will apply the concepts of economic thinking and the economic inquiry process, including economic models, to investigate the impact of economic issues and decisions at the individual, regional, and national level.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
Analysing Current Economic Issues, Grade 12, University (CIA4U)  
This course examines current Canadian and international economic issues, developments, policies, and practices from diverse perspectives. Students will explore the decisions that individuals and institutions, including governments, make in response to economic issues such as globalization, trade agreements, economic inequalities, regulation, and public spending. Students will apply the concepts of economic thinking and the economic inquiry process, as well as economic models and theories, to investigate, and develop informed opinions about, economic trade-offs, growth, and sustainability and related economic issues.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities  
Making Personal Economic Choices, Grade 12, Workplace (CIC4E)  
This course provides students with a fundamental understanding of a variety of key economic issues and practices, helping them develop their ability to make informed economic choices in their day-to-day lives. Students will examine practical financial matters, such as personal budgeting, taxes, credit and debt, and savings and investment, as well as various economic issues, such as those related to the underground economy, economic inequality, and consumer behaviour. Students will apply the concepts of economic thinking, the economic inquiry process, and economic models to investigate various economic issues and structures and to analyse the impact of economic decisions, including their own decisions, at the individual, community, and national levels.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied


	15. Canadian and world studies:geography

Issues in Canadian Geography, Grade 9, Academic (CGC1D)  
This course examines interrelationships within and between Canada’s natural and human systems and how these systems interconnect with those in other parts of the world. Students will explore environmental, economic, and social geographic issues relating to topics such as transportation options, energy choices, and urban development. Students will apply the concepts of geographic thinking and the geographic inquiry process, including spatial technologies, to investigate various geographic issues and to develop possible approaches for making Canada a more sustainable place in which to live.  
Prerequisite: None  
Issues in Canadian Geography, Grade 9, Applied (CGC1P)  
This course focuses on current geographic issues that affect Canadians. Students will draw on their personal and everyday experiences as they explore issues relating to food and water supplies, competing land uses, interactions with the natural environment, and other topics relevant to sustainable living in Canada. They will also develop an awareness that issues that affect their lives in Canada are interconnected with issues in other parts of the world. Throughout the course, students will use the concepts of geographic thinking, the geographic inquiry process, and spatial technologies to guide and support their investigations.  
Prerequisite: None  
Regional Geography, Grade 11, University/College (CGD3M)  
This course explores interrelationships between the land and people in a selected region as well as interconnections between this region and the rest of the world. Students will explore the region’s environmental, socio-economic, and cultural characteristics and will investigate issues related to natural resources, economic development and sustainability, population change, globalization, and quality of life. Students will apply the concepts of geographic thinking and the geographic inquiry process, including spatial technologies, to investigate a range of geographic issues in the region.  
Note: This course is developed and delivered with a focus, to be determined by the school, on the geography of a selected region or country of the world.  
Prerequisite: Issues in Canadian Geography, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
Forces of Nature: Physical Processes and Disasters, (CGF3M)  
Grade 11, University/College  
In this course, students will explore physical processes related to the earth’s water, land, and air. They will investigate how these processes shape the planet’s natural characteristics and affect human systems, how they are involved in the creation of natural disasters, and how they influence the impacts of human disasters. Throughout the course, students will apply the concepts of geographic thinking and the geographic inquiry process and use spatial technologies to analyse these processes, make predictions related to natural disasters, and assess ways of responding to them.  
Prerequisite: Issues in Canadian Geography, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
Introduction to Spatial Technologies, Grade 11, Open (CGT3O)  
This course enables students to develop practical skills associated with spatial technologies and to investigate related career opportunities. Students will develop their ability to use geographic information systems (GIS), global positioning systems (GPS), and remote sensing technologies. They will apply the concepts of geographic thinking and the geographic inquiry process when conducting fieldwork, collecting and organizing data, and analysing spatial images such as maps and aerial photographs. Throughout the course, students' local context is emphasized.  
Prerequisite: Issues in Canadian Geography, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
Travel and Tourism: A Geographic Perspective, Grade 11, Open (CGG3O)  
This course focuses on issues related to travel and tourism within and between various regions of the world. Students will investigate unique environmental, sociocultural, economic, and political characteristics of selected world regions. They will explore travel patterns and trends as well as tensions related to tourism, and will predict future tourism destinations. Students will apply the concepts of geographic thinking and the geographic inquiry process, including spatial technologies, to investigate the impact of the travel industry on natural environments and human communities.  
Prerequisite: Issues in Canadian Geography, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
World Issues: A Geographic Analysis, Grade 12, University (CGW4U)  
In this course, students will address the challenge of creating a more sustainable and equitable world. They will explore issues involving a wide range of topics, including economic disparities, threats to the environment, globalization, human rights, and quality of life, and analyse government policies, international agreements, and individual responsibilities relating to them. Students will apply the concepts of geographic thinking and the geographic inquiry process, including the use of spatial technologies, to investigate these complex issues and their impacts on natural and human communities around the world.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities  
World Issues: A Geographic Analysis, Grade 12, College (CGW4C)  
This course explores the many difficult challenges facing Canada and the world today – challenges such as unequal access to food, water, and energy; urbanization; globalization; and meeting the needs of a growing world population while ensuring the sustainability of the natural environment. Students will explore these and other world issues from environmental, social,economic, and political perspectives, while applying the concepts of geographic thinking, the geographic inquiry process, and spatial technologies to guide and support their investigations.  
Prerequisite: Issues in Canadian Geography, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
The Environment and Resource Management, Grade 12, University/College (CGR4M)  
This course investigates interactions between natural and human systems, with a particular emphasis on the impacts of human activity on ecosystems and natural processes. Students will use the geographic inquiry process, apply the concepts of geographic thinking, and employ a variety of spatial skills and technologies to analyse these impacts and propose ways of reducing them. In the course of their investigations, they will assess resource management and sustainability practices, as well as related government policies and international accords. They will also consider questions of individual responsibility and environmental stewardship as they explore ways of developing a more sustainable relationship with the environment.  
Prerequisite: Any university, university/college, or college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities  
Spatial Technologies in Action, Grade 12, University/College (CGO4M)  
This course provides a foundation for students who are considering a career involving computer-based spatial technologies. Students will analyse and propose solutions to real-life issues related to spatial organization, such as determining transportation routes, appropriate locations for community services, or potential conservation and preservation areas. Students will extend their ability to use geographic information systems (GIS), global positioning systems (GPS), and remote sensing and to create maps, charts, and graphs. Throughout the course, students will apply the concepts of geographic thinking and the geographic inquiry process to investigate various issues related to spatial organization.  
Prerequisite: Any university, university/college, or college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities.  
World Geography: Urban Patterns and Population Issues (CGU4M) Grade 12, University/College  
The world's population is growing, it is moving and intermixing, and it is increasingly found  
in cities. This course explores these changes and the challenges that come with them. It investigates the forces that are shaping the world’s communities, the patterns of interaction between them, the quality of life within them, and their impact on the world around them. Students will apply the concepts of geographic thinking, the geographic inquiry process, and spatial skills and technologies as they investigate issues related to population change and urban life and propose ways of enhancing the sustainability of communities around the world.  
Prerequisite: Any university, university/college, or college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities.


	16. Canadian and world studies:history

Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic (CHC2D)  
This course explores social, economic, and political developments and events and their impact on the lives of different individuals, groups, and communities, including First Nations, Métis, and Inuit individuals and communities, in Canada since 1914. Students will examine the role of conflict and cooperation in Canadian society, Canada’s evolving role within the global community, and the impact of various individuals, organizations, and events on identities, citizenship, and heritage in Canada. Students will develop an understanding of some of the political developments and government policies that have had a lasting impact on First Nations, Métis, and Inuit individuals and communities. They will develop their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating key issues and events in Canadian history since 1914.  
Prerequisite: None  
Note: This course description reflects the revisions that have been made to the history courses as part of Ontario’s curriculum strategy in response to the Truth and Reconciliation Commission’s Calls to Action numbers 62 and 63.  
Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Applied (CHC2P)  
This course focuses on the social context of historical developments and events and how they have affected the lives of people in Canada, including First Nations, Métis, and Inuit individuals and communities, since 1914. Students will explore interactions between various communities in Canada as well as contributions of individuals and groups to heritage and identities in Canada. Students will develop an understanding of some key political developments and government policies that have had an impact on First Nations, Métis, and Inuit individuals  
and communities. They will develop their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating the continuing relevance of historical developments and how they have helped shape communities in present-day Canada.  
Prerequisite: None  
  
Origins and Citizenship: The History of a Canadian Ethnic Group, (CHE3O) Grade 11, Open  
This course focuses on the history of people who came to Canada from a specific country or region. Students will explore historical developments and events in the group’s country of origin, the factors that influenced the decision of members of this group to emigrate, their historical experiences in Canada, and their contributions to Canadian identity and heritage. Students will apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating various aspects of the group’s history.  
Note: This course is to be developed and delivered with a focus, to be determined by the school, on the history of a specific ethnic group that now lives in Canada. However, with the school’s approval, teachers may wish to allow some students to focus on one group, while other students focus on a different group.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
American History, Grade 11, University (CHA3U)  
This course explores key aspects of the social, economic, and political development of the United States from precontact to the present. Students will examine the contributions of groups and individuals to the country’s evolution and will explore the historical context of key issues, trends, and events that have had an impact on the United States, its identity and culture, and its role in the global community. Students will extend their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating various forces that helped shape American history.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
World History to the End of the Fifteenth Century, (CHW3M)  
Grade 11, University/College  
This course explores the history of various societies and civilizations around the world, from earliest times to around 1500 AD. Students will investigate a range of factors that contributed to the rise, success, and decline of various ancient and pre-modern societies throughout the world and will examine life in and the cultural and political legacy of these societies. Students will extend their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating social,political, and economic structures and historical forces at work in various societies and in different historical eras.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
World History since 1900: Global and Regional Interactions, (CHT3O)  
Grade 11, Open  
This course focuses on major developments in world history from 1900 to the present. Students will explore the causes and consequences of global and regional conflicts, the impact of significant individuals and social movements, and the effects of social, economic, and political developments around the world. Students will extend their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating interactions within and between nations and other historical developments and events, including those that continue to affect people in various parts of the world.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
Canada: History, Identity, and Culture, Grade 12, University (CHI4U)  
This course traces the history of Canada, with a focus on the evolution of our national identity and culture as well as the identity and culture of various groups that make up Canada. Students will explore various developments and events, both national and international, from precontact to the present, and will examine various communities in Canada and how they have contributed to the development of identity and heritage in Canada. Students will investigate the development of culture and identity, including national identity, in Canada and how and why they have changed throughout the country’s history. They will extend their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, as they investigate the people, events, and forces that have shaped Canada.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities  
World History since the Fifteenth Century, Grade 12, University (CHY4U)  
This course traces major developments and events in world history since approximately 1450. Students will explore social, economic, and political changes, the historical roots of contemporary issues, and the role of conflict and cooperation in global interrelationships. They will extend their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, as they investigate key issues and ideas and assess societal progress or decline in world history.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities World History since the Fifteenth Century, Grade 12, College (CHY4C)  
This course explores key developments and events in world history since approximately 1450, with a focus on interactions within and between various regions. Students will examine social, economic, and political developments and how they have affected different peoples. Students will extend their ability to apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating key turning points in world history and historical forces that have shaped our world.  
Prerequisite: Any university, university/college, or college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities  
Adventures in World History, Grade 12, Workplace (CHM4E)  
This course examines significant developments and events in world history from earliest times to the present. Students will explore a variety of social, cultural, economic, and political developments in different regions of the world and during different periods. In addition to investigating how conflict, religion, work, and technology have helped shape people’s lives, students will examine the contributions of some significant individuals to our global heritage. Students will apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process, including the interpretation and analysis of evidence, when investigating a variety of human experiences in world history.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  



	17. Canadian and world studies:law

Understanding Canadian Law, Grade 11, University/College (CLU3M)  
This course explores Canadian law, with a focus on legal issues that are relevant to the lives of people in Canada. Students will gain an understanding of laws relating to rights and freedoms in Canada; our legal system; and family, contract, employment, tort, and criminal law. Students will develop legal reasoning skills and will apply the concepts of legal thinking and the legal studies inquiry process when investigating a range of legal issues and formulating and communicating informed opinions about them.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
Understanding Canadian Law in Everyday Life, Grade 11, Workplace (CLU3E)  
This course enables students to develop a practical understanding of laws that affect the everyday lives of people in Canada, including their own lives. Students will gain an understanding of the need for laws, and of their rights, freedoms, and responsibilities under Canadian law. Topics include laws relating to marriage, the workplace, cyberbullying, and criminal offences. Students will begin to develop legal reasoning skills and will apply the concepts of legal thinking and the legal studies inquiry process when investigating legal issues that are relevant to life in Canada today.  
Prerequisite: Canadian History since World War I, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
Canadian and International Law, Grade 12, University (CLN4U)  
This course explores a range of contemporary legal issues and how they are addressed in both Canadian and international law. Students will develop an understanding of the principles of Canadian and international law and of issues related to human rights and freedoms, conflict resolution, and criminal, environmental, and workplace law, both in Canada and internationally. Students will apply the concepts of legal thinking and the legal studies inquiry process, and will develop legal reasoning skills, when investigating these and other issues in both Canadian and international contexts.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities  
Legal Studies, Grade 12, College (CLN4C)  
This course provides a foundation for students who wish to pursue a career that requires an understanding of law. Students will explore the importance of law, analysing contemporary legal issues and their relevance to daily life. They will investigate the requirements for various law-related careers as well as legal responsibilities in the workplace. Students will apply the concepts of legal thinking and the legal studies inquiry process to investigate their rights and responsibilities, legal processes and structures, and the role of law in a changing society.  
Prerequisite: Civics and Citizenship, Grade 10, Open


	18. Canadian and world studies:politics

Civics and Citizenship, Grade 10, Open (CHV2O)  
This course explores rights and responsibilities associated with being an active citizen in a democratic society. Students will explore issues of civic importance such as healthy schools, community planning, environmental responsibility, and the influence of social media, while developing their understanding of the role of civic engagement and of political processes in the local, national, and/or global community. Students will apply the concepts of political thinking and the political inquiry process to investigate, and express informed opinions about, a range of political issues and developments that are both of significance in today’s world and of personal interest to them.  
Prerequisite: None  
Politics in Action: Making Change, Grade 11, Open (CPC3O)  
This course enables students to develop plans for change in the local, national, and/or global community. Students will explore various issues, investigating their causes as well as their impact, and determining where change is needed, and why. They will examine the effectiveness of various problem-solving strategies used by individuals and groups that have brought about and/or are attempting to bring about political change in democratic societies. In addition, students will analyse the role and perspectives of governments and other stakeholders in relation to issues of political importance and will consider factors affecting their own and others’ political engagement. Students will apply the concepts of political thinking and the political inquiry process as they investigate various issues of political importance and develop a plan of action to address a selected issue.  
Prerequisite: Civics and Citizenship, Grade 10, Open  
Canadian and International Politics, Grade 12, University (CPW4U)  
This course explores various perspectives on issues in Canadian and world politics. Students will explore political decision making and ways in which individuals, stakeholder groups, and various institutions, including governments, multinational corporations, and non-governmental organizations, respond to and work to address domestic and international issues. Students will apply the concepts of political thinking and the political inquiry process to investigate issues, events, and developments of national and international political importance, and to develop and communicate informed opinions about them.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in Canadian and world studies, English, or social sciences and humanities


	19. Classical studies

Classical Languages (Ancient Greek/Latin), Level 1, Academic (LVGBD/LVLBD)  
This course introduces students to the achievements of the classical world through the study of Latin or ancient Greek. Students will learn vocabulary and grammatical concepts essential for reading and translating adapted classical texts. English is the language of instruction, and students will develop their oral communication, reading, and writing skills in both English and the classical language. Through a variety of enrichment activities, students will explore aspects of life in the ancient world, including trade, commerce, education, arts, sports, ecology, daily life, and social practices, and will make connections across the curriculum between the classical world and the world around them.  
Prerequisite: None  
Classical Languages (Ancient Greek/Latin), Level 2, University (LVGCU/LVLCU)  
This course provides students with opportunities to continue their exploration of the achievements of the classical world through the study of Latin or ancient Greek. Students will expand their vocabulary and consolidate their knowledge of grammatical concepts by reading and translating moderately complex adapted selections in the classical language. English is the language of instruction, and students will further improve their ability to use their oral communication, reading, and writing skills in both English and the classical language. Students will also explore diverse aspects of classical culture, including science and technology, architecture, politics and military campaigns, geography and the environment, and religion, while developing their ability to think critically and to make connections across the curriculum between the classical world and the world around them.  
Prerequisite: Classical Languages, Level 1, Academic  
Classical Languages (Ancient Greek/Latin), Level 3, University (LVGDU/LVLDU)  
This course provides students with opportunities to further develop their knowledge of the achievements and rich cultural legacy of the classical world through the study of Latin or ancient Greek. Students will increase their vocabulary and refine their use of grammatical concepts by reading and translating a broad selection of adapted and original classical texts, including prose and poetry. English is the language of instruction, and students will further refine their ability to use oral communication, reading, and writing skills in both English and the classical language. Students will apply research and critical thinking skills to investigate diverse aspects of classical culture, and make increasingly insightful connections between the classical world and other societies.  
Prerequisite: Classical Languages, Level 2, University Preparation

Classical Civilization, Grade 12, University (LVV4U)  
This course introduces students to the rich cultural legacy of the classical world. Students will investigate aspects of classical culture, including mythology, literature, art, architecture, philosophy, science, and technology, as well as elements of the ancient Greek and Latin languages. Students will develop creative and critical thinking skills through exploring and responding to works by classical authors in English translation and examining material culture brought to light through archaeology. They will also increase their communication and research skills by working both collaboratively and independently, and will acquire an understanding and appreciation of the interconnectedness of ancient and modern societies.  
Prerequisite: English, Grade 10, Academic, or Classical Languages, Level 2, University Preparation


	20. International languages

International Languages, Level 1, Academic (LBABD – LDYBD)  
This course provides opportunities for students to begin to develop and apply skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing in the language of study. Students will communicate and interact in structured activities, with a focus on matters of personal interest and familiar topics, and will read and write simple texts in the language. Throughout the course, students will acquire an understanding and appreciation of diverse communities in regions of the world where the language is spoken. They will also develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: None  
International Languages, Level 1, Open (LBABO – LDYBO)  
This course provides opportunities for students to begin to develop and apply fundamental skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing in the language of study. Students will communicate and interact in structured activities and practical situations, with a focus on matters of personal interest and familiar topics, and will read and write simple texts in the language. Throughout the course, students will acquire a general understanding and appreciation of diverse communities in regions of the world where the language is spoken. They will also develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: None  
International Languages, Level 2, University (LBACU – LDYCU)  
This course provides opportunities for students to increase their competence and confidence in listening, speaking, reading, and writing in the language of study. Students will communicate about academic and personally relevant topics in increasingly spontaneous spoken interactions, and will develop their creative and critical thinking skills through exploring and responding to a variety of oral and written texts. Students will continue to enrich their understanding and appreciation of diverse communities in regions of the world where the language is spoken. They will also investigate personal and professional contexts in which knowledge of the language is required, and develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: International Languages, Level 1, Academic  
International Languages, Level 2, Open (LBACO – LDYCO)  
This course provides opportunities for students to develop competence and confidence in listening, speaking, reading, and writing in the language of study. Students will communicate about matters of personal interest and everyday topics in interactive settings that emphasize real-life applications, and will read and write a variety of texts of increasing complexity in the language. Students will continue to develop their understanding and appreciation of diverse communities in regions of the world where the language is spoken. They will also explore personal and professional contexts in which knowledge of the language is required, and develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: International Languages, Level 1, Academic or Open  
International Languages, Level 3, University (LBADU – LDYDU)  
This course provides extended opportunities for students to communicate and interact in the language of study in a variety of social and academic contexts. Students will refine and enhance their listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills, as well as their creative and critical thinking skills, as they explore and respond to a variety of oral and written texts, including complex authentic and adapted texts. They will also broaden their understanding and appreciation of diverse communities where the language is spoken, and develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: International Languages, Level 2, University Preparation  
International Languages, Level 3, Open (LBADO – LDYDO)  
This course provides opportunities for students to communicate and interact in the language of study in a variety of practical contexts and real-life situations. Students will refine their listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills, as well as their creative and critical thinking skills, as they explore and respond to simple and some complex oral and written texts, including authentic texts. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse communities where the language is spoken, and develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: International Languages, Level 2, University Preparation or Open


	21. Computer studies

Introduction to Computer Studies, Grade 10, Open (ICS2O)  
This course introduces students to computer programming. Students will plan and write simple computer programs by applying fundamental programming concepts, and learn to create clear and maintainable internal documentation. They will also learn to manage a computer by studying hardware configurations, software selection, operating system functions, networking, and safe computing practices. Students will also investigate the social impact of computer technologies, and develop an understanding of environmental and ethical issues related to the use of computers.  
Prerequisite: None  
Introduction to Computer Science, Grade 11, University (ICS3U)  
This course introduces students to computer science. Students will design software independently and as part of a team, using industry-standard programming tools and applying the software development life-cycle model. They will also write and use subprograms within computer programs. Students will develop creative solutions for various types of problems as their understanding of the computing environment grows. They will also explore environmental and ergonomic issues, emerging research in computer science, and global career trends in computer-related fields.  
Prerequisite: None  
Introduction to Computer Programming, Grade 11, College (ICS3C)  
This course introduces students to computer programming concepts and practices. Students will write and test computer programs, using various problem-solving strategies. They will learn the fundamentals of program design and apply a software development life-cycle model to a software development project. Students will also learn about computer environments and systems, and explore environmental issues related to computers, safe computing practices, emerging technologies, and postsecondary opportunities in computer-related fields.  
Prerequisite: None  
Computer Science, Grade 12, University (ICS4U)  
This course enables students to further develop knowledge and skills in computer science. Students will use modular design principles to create complex and fully documented programs, according to industry standards. Student teams will manage a large software development project, from planning through to project review. Students will also analyse algorithms for effectiveness. They will investigate ethical issues in computing and further explore environmental issues, emerging technologies, areas of research in computer science, and careers in the field.  
Prerequisite: Introduction to Computer Science, Grade 11, University Preparation

Computer Programming, Grade 12, College (ICS4C)  
This course further develops students’ computer programming skills. Students will learn object- oriented programming concepts, create object-oriented software solutions, and design graphical user interfaces. Student teams will plan and carry out a software development project using industry-standard programming tools and proper project management techniques. Students will also investigate ethical issues in computing and expand their understanding of environmental issues, emerging technologies, and computer-related careers.  
Prerequisite: Introduction to Computer Programming, Grade 11, College Preparation

Computer Technology, Grade 10, Open (TEJ2O)  
This course introduces students to computer systems, networking, and interfacing, as well as electronics and robotics. Students will assemble, repair, and configure computers with various types of operating systems and application software. Students will build small electronic circuits and write computer programs to control simple peripheral devices or robots. Students will also develop an awareness of related environmental and societal issues, and will learn about secondary and postsecondary pathways and career opportunities in computer technology.  
Prerequisite: None  
Computer Engineering Technology, Grade 11, University/College (TEJ3M)  
This course examines computer systems and control of external devices. Students will assemble computers and small networks by installing and configuring appropriate hardware and software. Students will develop knowledge and skills in electronics, robotics,  
programming, and networks, and will build systems that use computer programs and interfaces to control and/or respond to external devices. Students will develop an awareness of related environmental and societal issues, and will learn about college and university programs leading to careers in computer technology.  
Prerequisite: None  
Computer Technology, Grade 11, Workplace (TEJ3E)  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills related to computer hardware, networks, operating systems, and other software. Students will use utility and application software, and learn proper procedures for installing, maintaining, and troubleshooting computer systems and networks. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to the use of computers, and will learn about apprenticeships and other employment opportunities in the field of computer technology that they may choose to pursue after graduation.  
Prerequisite: None  
Computer Engineering Technology, Grade 12, University/College (TEJ4M)  
This course extends students’ understanding of computer systems and computer interfacing with external devices. Students will assemble computer systems by installing and configuring appropriate hardware and software, and will learn more about fundamental concepts of electronics, robotics, programming, and networks. Students will examine related environmental and societal issues, and will explore postsecondary pathways leading to careers in computer technology.  
Prerequisite: Computer Engineering Technology, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Computer Technology, Grade 12, Workplace (TEJ4E)  
This course enables students to further develop their practical understanding of computer hardware, software, networks, and operating systems. Students will use utility and application software, and will follow proper procedures for installing, maintaining, and troubleshooting computer systems and networks. In addition to demonstrating an understanding of the ethical use and environmental effects of computers, students will develop marketable skills and assess career opportunities in the field.  
Prerequisite: Computer Technology, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	22. Cooperative education

Cooperative Education Linked to a Related Course (or Courses)*  
This course consists of a learning experience connected to a community and a cooperative education curriculum that incorporates relevant expectations from the student’s related course (or courses). Students will develop skills, knowledge, and habits of mind that will support them in their learning, including their education and career/life planning, at school and beyond, today and in the future. Within the context of their experience connected to a community, students will apply, extend, and refine skills and knowledge acquired in their related course or courses and will apply skills, knowledge, and habits of mind that will protect and promote their health, safety, and well-being. They will create and implement a learning plan that meets their particular interests and needs, reflect on their learning, and make connections between their experience in the community and other aspects of their lives.  
Prerequisite: None  
Creating Opportunities through Co-op, Grade 11, Open (DCO3O)  
This course consists of a learning experience connected to a community and a cooperative education curriculum focused on developing skills, knowledge, and habits of mind that will support students in their learning, including their education and career/life planning, at school and beyond, today and in the future. Within the context of their experience connected to a community, students will apply skills, knowledge, and habits of mind that will protect and promote their health, safety, and well-being and that will strengthen their inquiry, decision- making, and leadership skills. Students will create and implement a learning plan that meets their particular interests and needs, reflect on their learning, and make connections between their experience in the community and other aspects of their lives.  
Prerequisite: None


	23. English

English, Grade 9, Academic (ENG1D)  
This course is designed to develop the oral communication, reading, writing, and media literacy skills that students need for success in their secondary school academic programs and in their daily lives. Students will analyse literary texts from contemporary and historical periods, interpret informational and graphic texts, and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms. An important focus will be on the use of strategies that contribute to effective communication. The course is intended to prepare students for the Grade 10 academic English course, which leads to university or college preparation courses in Grades 11 and 12.  
Prerequisite: None  
English, Grade 9, Applied (ENG1P)  
This course is designed to develop the key oral communication, reading, writing, and media literacy skills students need for success in secondary school and daily life. Students will read, interpret, and create a variety of informational, literary, and graphic texts. An important focus will be on identifying and using appropriate strategies and processes to improve students’ comprehension of texts and to help them communicate clearly and effectively. The course is intended to prepare students for the Grade 10 applied English course, which leads to college or workplace preparation courses in Grades 11 and 12.  
Prerequisite: None  
English, Grade 10, Academic (ENG2D)  
This course is designed to extend the range of oral communication, reading, writing, and media literacy skills that students need for success in their secondary school academic programs and in their daily lives. Students will analyse literary texts from contemporary and historical periods, interpret and evaluate informational and graphic texts, and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms. An important focus will be on the selective use of strategies that contribute to effective communication. This course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 11 university or college preparation course.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 English, Academic or Applied  
English, Grade 10, Applied (ENG2P)  
This course is designed to extend the range of oral communication, reading, writing, and media literacy skills that students need for success in secondary school and daily life. Students will study and create a variety of informational, literary, and graphic texts. An important focus will be on the consolidation of strategies and processes that help students interpret texts and communicate clearly and effectively. This course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 11 college or workplace preparation course.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 English, Academic or Applied  
Literacy Skills: Reading and Writing, Grade 10, Open (ELS2O)  
This course is designed to help students strengthen essential reading and writing skills, providing them with the extra literacy support they need in order to graduate. Students will read informational, graphic, and literary texts, with a focus on locating information, identifying main ideas and supporting details, building vocabulary, and consolidating skills in the application of key comprehension strategies. The course will also help students develop core learning strategies.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 English, Academic or Applied, or a Grade 9 English LDCC (locally developed compulsory credit) course  
English, Grade 11, University (ENG3U)  
This course emphasizes the development of literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in academic and daily life. Students will analyse challenging literary texts from various periods, countries, and cultures, as well as a range of informational and graphic texts, and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms. An important focus will be on using language with precision and clarity and incorporating stylistic devices appropriately and effectively. The course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 12 university or college preparation course.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 English, Academic  
English, Grade 11, College (ENG3C)  
This course emphasizes the development of literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in academic and daily life. Students will study the content, form, and style of a variety of informational and graphic texts, as well as literary texts from Canada and other countries, and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms for practical and academic purposes. An important focus will be on using language with precision and clarity. The course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 12 college preparation course.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 English, Applied  
English, Grade 11, Workplace (ENG3E)  
This course emphasizes the development of literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in the workplace and in daily life. Students will study the content, form, and style of a variety of contemporary informational, graphic, and literary texts; and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms for practical purposes. An important focus will be on using language clearly and accurately in a variety of formal and informal contexts. The course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 12 workplace preparation course.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 English, Applied  
Canadian Literature, Grade 11, University/College (ETC3M)  
This course emphasizes the study and analysis of literary texts by Canadian authors for students with a special interest in Canadian literature. Students will study the themes, forms, and stylistic elements of a variety of literary texts representative of various time periods and of the diverse cultures and regions of Canada, and will respond personally, critically, and creatively to them.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 English, Academic or Applied  
Media Studies, Grade 11, Open (EMS3O)  
This course emphasizes knowledge and skills that will enable students to understand media communication in the twenty-first century and to use media effectively and responsibly. Through analysing the forms and messages of a variety of media works and audience responses to them, and through creating their own media works, students will develop critical thinking skills, aesthetic and ethical judgement, and skills in viewing, representing, listening, speaking, reading, and writing.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 English, Academic or Applied  
Presentation and Speaking Skills, Grade 11, Open (EPS3O)  
This course emphasizes the knowledge and skills required to plan and make effective presentations and to speak effectively in both formal and informal contexts, using such forms as reports, speeches, debates, panel discussions, storytelling, recitations, interviews, and multimedia presentations. Students will research and analyse the content and characteristics of convincing speeches and the techniques of effective speakers; design and rehearse presentations for a variety of purposes and audiences; select and use visual and technological aids to enhance their message; and assess the effectiveness of their own and others’ presentations.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 English, Academic or Applied Ontario Secondary School Literacy Course,  
Grade 11, Open (OLC3O)  
This course is designed to help students acquire and demonstrate the cross-curricular literacy skills that are evaluated by the Ontario Secondary School Literacy Test (OSSLT). Students who complete the course successfully will meet the provincial literacy requirement for graduation. Students will read a variety of informational, narrative, and graphic texts and will produce a variety of forms of writing, including summaries, information paragraphs, opinion pieces, and news reports. Students will also maintain and manage a portfolio containing a record of their reading experiences and samples of their writing.  
  
English, Grade 12, University (ENG4U)  
This course emphasizes the consolidation of the literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in academic and daily life. Students will analyse a range of challenging literary texts from various periods, countries, and cultures; interpret and evaluate informational and graphic texts; and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms. An important focus will be on using academic language coherently and confidently, selecting the reading strategies best suited to particular texts and particular purposes for reading, and developing greater control in writing. The course is intended to prepare students for university, college, or the workplace.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, University Preparation  
English, Grade 12, College (ENG4C)  
This course emphasizes the consolidation of literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in academic and daily life. Students will analyse a variety of informational and graphic texts, as well as literary texts from various countries and cultures, and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms for practical and academic purposes. An important focus will be on using language with precision and clarity and developing greater control in writing. The course is intended to prepare students for college or the workplace.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, College Preparation  
English, Grade 12, Workplace (ENG4E)  
This course emphasizes the consolidation of literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in the workplace and in daily life. Students will analyse informational, graphic, and literary texts and create oral, written, and media texts in a variety of forms for workplace-related and practical purposes. An important focus will be on using language accurately and organizing ideas and information coherently. The course is intended to prepare students for the workplace and active citizenship.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, Workplace Preparation  
Studies in Literature, Grade 12, University (ETS4U)  
This course is for students with a special interest in literature and literary criticism. The course may focus on themes, genres, time periods, or countries. Students will analyse a range of forms and stylistic elements of literary texts and respond personally, critically, and creatively to them. They will also assess critical interpretations, write analytical essays, and complete an independent study project.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, University Preparation  
The Writer’s Craft, Grade 12, University (EWC4U)  
This course emphasizes knowledge and skills related to the craft of writing. Students will analyse models of effective writing; use a workshop approach to produce a range of works; identify and use techniques required for specialized forms of writing; and identify effective ways to improve the quality of their writing. They will also complete a major paper as part of a creative or analytical independent study project, and investigate opportunities for publication and for writing careers.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, University Preparation  
Studies in Literature, Grade 12, College (ETS4C)  
This course is for students with a special interest in literature. The course may focus on themes, genres, time periods, or countries. Students will study a variety of forms and stylistic elements of literary texts and respond personally, critically, and creatively to them. They will also investigate critical interpretations, and complete an independent study project.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, College Preparation  
The Writer’s Craft, Grade 12, College (EWC4C)  
This course emphasizes knowledge and skills related to the craft of writing. Students will investigate models of effective writing; use a workshop approach to write a variety of works; and make considered decisions for improving the quality of their writing. They will also complete a creative or analytical independent study project, and investigate opportunities for publication and for writing careers.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, College Preparation  
Business and Technological Communication, Grade 12, Open (EBT4O)  
This course emphasizes practical writing and communication skills that are needed in the world of business and technology. Students will analyse the characteristics of effective models of business and technical communications; gather information to write reports, business letters, memos, manuals, instructions, and brochures; and integrate graphics and text, using technology appropriately for formatting and special effects. They will also make a number of oral and visual presentations.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 English, University, College, or Workplace Preparation Ontario Secondary School Literacy Course,  
Grade 12, Open (OLC4O)  
This course is designed to help students acquire and demonstrate the cross-curricular literacy skills that are evaluated by the Ontario Secondary School Literacy Test (OSSLT). Students who complete the course successfully will meet the provincial literacy requirement for graduation. Students will read a variety of informational, narrative, and graphic texts and will produce a variety of forms of writing, including summaries, information paragraphs, opinion pieces, and news reports. Students will also maintain and manage a portfolio containing a record of their reading experiences and samples of their writing.


	24. English as a second language

ESL Level 1, Open (ESLAO)  
This course builds on students’ previous education and language knowledge to introduce them to the English language and help them adjust to the diversity in their new environment. Students will use beginning English language skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing for every- day and essential academic purposes. They will engage in short conversations using basic English language structures and simple sentence patterns; read short adapted texts; and write phrases and short sentences. The course also provides students with the knowledge and skills they need to begin to adapt to their new lives in Canada.  
Prerequisite: None  
ESL Level 2, Open (ESLBO)  
This course extends students’ listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills in English for every- day and academic purposes. Students will participate in conversations in structured situations on a variety of familiar and new topics; read a variety of texts designed or adapted for English language learners; expand their knowledge of English grammatical structures and sentence patterns; and link English sentences to compose paragraphs. The course also supports students’ continuing adaptation to the Ontario school system by expanding their knowledge of diversity in their new province and country.  
Prerequisite: ESL Level 1 or equivalent  
ESL Level 3, Open (ESLCO)  
This course further extends students’ skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing in English for a variety of everyday and academic purposes. Students will make short classroom oral presentations; read a variety of adapted and original texts in English; and write using a variety of text forms. As well, students will expand their academic vocabulary and their study skills to facilitate their transition to the mainstream school program. This course also introduces students to the rights and responsibilities inherent in Canadian citizenship, and to a variety of current Canadian issues.  
Prerequisite: ESL Level 2 or equivalent  
ESL Level 4, Open (ESLDO)  
This course prepares students to use English with increasing fluency and accuracy in classroom and social situations and to participate in Canadian society as informed citizens. Students will develop the oral-presentation, reading, and writing skills required for success in all school subjects. They will extend listening and speaking skills through participation in discussions and seminars; study and interpret a variety of grade-level texts; write narratives, articles, and summaries in English; and respond critically to a variety of print and media texts.  
Prerequisite: ESL Level 3 or equivalent  
ESL Level 5, Open (ESLEO)  
This course provides students with the skills and strategies they need to make the transition to college and university preparation courses in English and other secondary school disciplines. Students will be encouraged to develop independence in a range of academic tasks. They will participate in debates and lead classroom workshops; read and interpret literary works and academic texts; write essays, narratives, and reports; and apply a range of learning strategies and research skills effectively. Students will further develop their ability to respond critically to print and media texts.  
Prerequisite: ESL Level 4 or equivalent  
  



	25. English literacy development

ELD Level 1, Open (ELDAO)  
This course is intended for English language learners who have had limited access to schooling and thus have significant gaps in their first-language literacy skills. Students will use basic listening and speaking skills to communicate in English for everyday purposes; develop readiness skills for reading and writing; begin to read highly structured texts for everyday and school-related purposes; and use basic English language structures and sentence patterns in speaking and writing. The course will also help students become familiar with school routines and begin to adapt to their new lives in Canada.  
Prerequisite: None  
ELD Level 2, Open (ELDBO)  
This course is intended for English language learners who have had limited access to schooling and thus have gaps in their first-language literacy skills. Students will use their developing listening and speaking skills to communicate in English for a variety of purposes; develop reading strategies to understand a variety of simple texts; produce simple forms of writing; apply increasing knowledge of English grammatical structures in speaking and writing; expand their vocabulary; and develop fundamental study skills. The course will also provide opportunities for students to become familiar with and use school and community resources and to build their knowledge of Canada and diversity.  
Prerequisite: ELD Level 1 or equivalent  
ELD Level 3, Open (ELDCO)  
This course builds on students’ growing literacy and language skills and extends their ability to communicate in English about familiar and school-related topics. Students will make brief oral presentations; improve their literacy skills through a variety of contextualized and supported reading and writing tasks; distinguish between fact and opinion in short written and oral texts:complete short guided-research projects; and engage in a variety of cooperative learning activities. The course will also enable students to strengthen and extend their study skills and personal- management strategies and to broaden their understanding of Canadian diversity and citizenship.  
Prerequisite: ELD Level 2 or equivalent  
ELD Level 4, Open (ELDDO)  
This course extends students’ literacy skills and ability to apply learning strategies effectively, and teaches them how to use community resources to enhance lifelong learning. Students will communicate with increased accuracy and fluency for a variety of academic and everyday purposes; perform a variety of guided reading, writing, and viewing tasks; and use media and community resources to complete guided-research projects. This course further develops the critical thinking skills students will need to participate in Canadian society as informed citizens.  
Prerequisite: ELD Level 3 or equivalent  
ELD Level 5, Open (ELDEO)  
This course provides students with skills and strategies that will allow them to continue their education successfully and pursue pathways to employment that may involve apprenticeship and/or cooperative education programs. Students will communicate orally and in writing on a variety of topics; perform a variety of independent reading and writing tasks; interpret and create media texts; and use a range of media and community resources. This course also expands the critical thinking skills students will need in order to contribute to Canadian society as informed citizens.  
Prerequisite: ELD Level 4 or equivalent


	26. First Mations,Métis,and Inuit Studies

Expressions of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Cultures, Grade 9, Open (NAC1O)  
This course explores various arts disciplines (dance, drama, installation and performance art, media arts, music, storytelling, utilitarian or functional art, visual arts), giving students the opportunity to create, modify, present, and analyse art works, including integrated art works/productions, that explore or reflect First Nations, Métis, and Inuit perspectives and cultures. Students will examine the interconnected relationships between art forms and individual and cultural identities, histories, values, protocols, and ways of knowing and being. They will demonstrate innovation as they learn and apply art-related concepts, methods, and conventions, and acquire skills that are transferable beyond the classroom. Students will use the creative process and responsible practices to explore solutions to creative arts challenges.  
Prerequisite: None  
First Nations, Métis, and Inuit in Canada, Grade 10, Open (NAC2O)  
This course explores the histories of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit in Canada from precontact to the present day. Students will examine the continuing impact of past social, cultural, economic, political, and legal trends and developments on First Nations, Métis and Inuit individuals and communities. Students will apply the concepts of historical thinking and the historical inquiry process to investigate a range of issues, events, and interactions that have affected First Nations, Métis, and Inuit individuals and communities, including those that continue to affect relations between Indigenous and non-Indigenous peoples in Canada.  
Prerequisite: None  
English: Understanding Contemporary First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Voices,  
Grade 11, University (NBE3U)  
This course explores themes, forms, and stylistic elements of a variety of literary, informational, graphic, oral, cultural, and media text forms emerging from First Nations, Métis, and Inuit cultures in Canada, and also examines the perspectives and influence of texts that relate to those cultures. In order to fully understand contemporary text forms and their themes of identity, relationship, and self-determination, sovereignty, or self-governance, students will analyse the changing use of text forms by Indigenous authors/creators from various periods and cultures in expressing ideas related to these themes. Students will also create oral, written, and media texts to explore their own ideas and understanding, focusing on the development of literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in academic and daily life. The course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 12 English university or college preparation course.  
Prerequisite: English, Grade 10, Academic  
English: Understanding Contemporary First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Voices,  
Grade 11, College (NBE3C)  
This course explores themes, forms, and styles of literary, informational, graphic, oral, cultural, and media text forms emerging from First Nations, Métis, and Inuit cultures in Canada, and also looks at the perspectives and influences of texts that relate to those cultures. In order to understand contemporary text forms and their themes of identity, relationship, and self- determination, sovereignty, or self-governance, students will study the use of text forms by Indigenous authors/creators from other periods in expressing ideas related to these themes. Students will also create oral, written, and media texts to explore their own ideas and understanding, focusing on the development of literacy, communication, and critical and creative thinking skills necessary for success in academic and daily life. The course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 12 English college preparation course.  
Prerequisite: English, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
English: Understanding Contemporary First Nations, Métis and Inuit Voices,  
Grade 11, Workplace (NBE3E)  
This course explores themes, forms, and stylistic elements of literary, informational, graphic, oral, cultural, and media texts emerging from First Nations, Métis, and Inuit cultures in Canada, as well as some texts that relate to those cultures. In order to better understand contemporary texts, students will explore connections between traditional and contemporary text forms and cultural and community aspects of identity, relationships, and self-determination, sovereignty or self-governance. Students will also create oral, written, and media texts focusing on the development of literacy, communication, and critical thinking skills necessary for success in the workplace and daily life. The course is intended to prepare students for the compulsory Grade 12 English workplace preparation course.  
Prerequisite: English, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
Contemporary First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Issues and Perspectives,  
Grade 11, University/College (NDA3M)  
This course explores existing and emerging issues of local, regional, and national importance to First Nations, Métis, and Inuit in Canada. Students will analyse diverse perspectives on issues and events related to land, community, governance, identity, culture, and global trends. Using the concepts of political thinking and the tools of political inquiry, students will explore their own and others’ ideas and investigate issues to determine what needs to change and why. Students are also given the opportunity to develop their own problem-solving strategies to address an issue of their choice.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 First Nations, Métis and Inuit in Canada, Open, or Grade 10 Canadian History since World War I, Academic or Applied

World Views and Aspirations of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Communities  
in Canada, Grade 11, College (NBV3C)  
This course explores the diverse knowledge, world views, and aspirations that shape the actions of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit individuals and communities in Canada. Students will examine the historical and contemporary context of those beliefs, values, aspirations, and actions, including the impact of colonization and decolonization. Students will explore the factors that shape world views to develop an understanding of how acknowledging diverse cultures, values, and ways of knowing contributes to truth, reconciliation, and renewed nation-to-nation relationships. Students are also given the opportunity to develop their own problem-solving strategies to build mutual understanding related to First Nations, Métis, and Inuit world views and aspirations.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 First Nations, Métis, and Inuit in Canada, Open, or Grade 10 Canadian History since World War I, Academic or Applied  
World Views and Aspirations of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Communities  
in Canada, Grade 11, Workplace (NBV3E)  
This course explores the diverse knowledge, world views, and aspirations that shape the actions of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit individuals and communities in Canada. Students will examine issues of identity facing individuals and communities with respect to changing relationships with the land, nature, one another, and Canada. Students will explore their own world and others’ world views, and the factors that shape world views over time, to develop an understanding of how traditional and contemporary beliefs and values influence the aspirations and practices of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit communities. Students are given the opportunity to develop further understanding about the impacts of colonization and how reconciling diverse knowledge, world views, and aspirations contributes to a call for societal understanding.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 First Nations, Métis and Inuit in Canada, Open, or Grade 10 Canadian History since World War I, Academic or Applied

Contemporary Indigenous Issues and Perspectives in a Global Context,  
Grade 12, University/College (NDW4M)  
This course examines global issues from the perspectives of Indigenous peoples. Students will explore the depth and diversity of Indigenous cultures, traditions, and knowledge. Students will consider how diverse Indigenous communities persevere despite current global environmental and economic trends, and will investigate topics such as identity, social justice, human rights and abuses, spirituality, resilience, and advocacy for change.  
Prerequisite: Any Grade 11 University, University/College, or College Preparation course in First Nations, Métis, and Inuit studies, Canadian and world studies, or social sciences and humanities

First Nations, Métis, and Inuit Governance in Canada, Grade 12,  
University/College (NDG4M)  
This course explores aspects of First Nations, Métis, and Inuit governance in Canada as well as laws, policies, and judicial decisions that have affected and continue to affect the lives of Indigenous people in this country. Students will investigate historical and contemporary relations between First Nations, Métis, and Inuit communities and colonial, federal and provincial/territorial governments and will develop their understanding of Indigenous rights in Canada. Students will examine how traditional values and cultural practices inform models of Indigenous governance and leadership as they explore strategies being used to revitalize and strengthen First Nations, Métis, and Inuit sovereignty, self-governance, and self-determination in Canada.  
Prerequisite: Any Grade 11 University, University/College, or College Preparation course in First Nations, Métis, and Inuit studies, Canadian and world studies, or social sciences and humanities  
  
  



	27. French as a second language

Core French, Grade 9, Academic (FSF1D)  
This course provides opportunities for students to communicate and interact in French with increasing independence, with a focus on familiar topics related to their daily lives. Students will develop their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing by using language learning strategies introduced in the elementary Core French program, and will apply creative and critical thinking skills in various ways. They will also enhance their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Minimum of 200 hours of French instruction, or equivalent  
Core French, Grade 9, Applied (FSF1P)  
This course provides opportunities for students to communicate and interact in French in structured situations, with a focus on everyday topics, and to apply their knowledge of French in everyday situations. Students will develop listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills introduced in the elementary Core French program, through practical applications and concrete examples, and will use creative and critical thinking skills in various ways. They will also enhance their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Minimum of 200 hours of French instruction, or equivalent  
Core French, Grade 9, Open (FSF1O)  
This is an introductory course for students who have little or no knowledge of French or who have not accumulated the minimum of 200 hours of elementary Core French instruction. Students will begin to understand and speak French in guided and structured interactive settings, and will develop fundamental skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing through discussing issues and situations that are relevant to their daily lives. Throughout the course, students will develop their awareness of diverse French-speaking communities in Canada and acquire an understanding and appreciation of these communities. They will also develop a variety of skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: None  
Extended French, Grade 9, Academic (FEF1D)  
This course provides opportunities for students to speak and interact in French in a variety of real-life and personally relevant contexts. Students will develop their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing by using language learning strategies introduced in the elementary Extended French program. They will develop their creative and critical thinking skills through independently responding to and interacting with a variety of oral and written texts. They will also enhance their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Minimum of 500 hours of instruction in French, or equivalent

French Immersion, Grade 9, Academic (FIF1D)  
This course provides opportunities for students to speak and interact in French independently in a variety of real-life and personally relevant contexts. Students will develop their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing, as well their ability to communicate in French with confidence, by using language learning strategies introduced in the elementary French Immersion program. Students will enhance their knowledge of the French language through the study of French Canadian literature. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Minimum of 900 hours of instruction in French, or equivalent  
French Immersion, Grade 9, Applied (FIF1P)  
This course provides opportunities for students to communicate and exchange information in French in a variety of real-life situations, with support as appropriate. Students will develop the key listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills introduced in the elementary French Immersion program. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Minimum of 900 hours of instruction in French, or equivalent  
Core French, Grade 10, Academic (FSF2D)  
This course provides opportunities for students to communicate in French about personally relevant, familiar, and academic topics in real-life situations with increasing independence. Students will exchange information, ideas, and opinions with others in guided and increasingly spontaneous spoken interactions. Students will develop their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing through the selective use of strategies that contribute to effective communication. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Core French, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
Core French, Grade 10, Applied (FSF2P)  
This course provides opportunities for students to communicate in French about everyday matters and topics of personal interest in real-life situations. Students will exchange information, ideas, and opinions with others in structured, guided, and increasingly spontaneous spoken interactions. Students will develop their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing through using language learning strategies for understanding texts and communicating clearly. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Core French, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
  
Core French, Grade 10, Open (FSF2O)  
This course provides opportunities for students to speak French in guided and structured interactive settings. Students will communicate about matters of personal interest and familiar topics through listening, speaking, reading, and writing in real-life situations, using print, oral, visual, and electronic texts. Students will develop a general understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, as well as skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Core French, Grade 9, Open  
Extended French, Grade 10, Academic (FEF2D)  
This course provides extensive opportunities for students to use their communication skills in French and to apply language learning strategies. Students will develop their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing by responding to and interacting with French oral and written texts in a variety of real-life contexts, using their creative and critical thinking skills to explore and evaluate information and ideas in the texts. Students will increase their knowledge of the French language through the study of French authors. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Extended French, Grade 9, Academic  
French Immersion, Grade 10, Academic (FIF2D)  
This course provides students with extensive opportunities to communicate, interact, and think critically and creatively in French. Students will use a variety of language learning strategies in listening, speaking, reading, and writing, and will respond to and interact with print, oral, visual, and electronic texts. Students will develop their knowledge of the French language through the study of contemporary French literature and historically well-known French European literature. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French- speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: French Immersion, Grade 9, Academic or Applied  
French Immersion, Grade 10, Applied (FIF2P)  
This course emphasizes the development and use of skills and strategies in communication and interaction in French. Students will acquire literacy skills by using creative and critical analysis processes in listening, speaking, reading, and writing in real-life contexts. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: French Immersion, Grade 9, Academic or Applied

Core French, Grade 11, University (FSF3U)  
This course offers students extended opportunities to speak and interact in real-life situations in French with greater independence. Students will develop their listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills, as well as their creative and critical thinking skills, through responding to and exploring a variety of oral and written texts. They will also broaden their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Core French, Grade 10, Academic  
Core French, Grade 11, Open (FSF3O)  
This course provides opportunities for students to speak and interact in French in real-life situations. Students will develop their ability to communicate, making connections to previous experiences and using newly acquired skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing. They will also increase their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Core French, Grade 10, Academic, Applied, or Open  
Extended French, Grade 11, University (FEF3U)  
This course provides opportunities for students to communicate about concrete and abstract topics in various situations. Students will consolidate and refine their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing by applying language learning strategies, as well as creative and critical thinking skills, in a variety of real-life contexts. Students will develop their knowledge of the French language through the study of contemporary French authors and well-known French European authors. They will also deepen their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Extended French, Grade 10, Academic  
French Immersion, Grade 11, University (FIF3U)  
This course provides opportunities for students to consolidate the communication skills required to speak and interact with increasing confidence and accuracy in French in a variety of academic and social contexts. Students will use their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing and apply language learning strategies while exploring a variety of concrete and abstract topics. Students will increase their knowledge of the French language through the study of French literature from around the world. They will also deepen their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: French Immersion, Grade 10, Academic  
French Immersion, Grade 11, Open (FIF3O)  
This course provides opportunities for students to speak and interact in French in real-life situations for practical purposes. Students will develop their skills in listening, speaking, reading, and writing, and will explore and create a variety of texts, with a particular focus on using skills related to the study of French that can be applied in the workplace and beyond. Students will also deepen their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: French Immersion, Grade 10, Academic or Applied  
Core French, Grade 12, University (FSF4U)  
This course provides extensive opportunities for students to speak and interact in French independently. Students will develop their listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills, apply language learning strategies in a wide variety of real-life situations, and develop their creative and critical thinking skills through responding to and interacting with a variety of oral and written texts. They will also enrich their understanding and appreciation of diverse French- speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Core French, Grade 11, University Preparation  
Core French, Grade 12, Open (FSF4O)  
This course provides a variety of opportunities for students to speak and interact in French. Students will develop their listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills, use language- learning strategies in a variety of real-life situations and personally relevant contexts, and develop their creative and critical thinking skills through responding to and interacting with a variety of oral and written texts. They will also broaden their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Core French, Grade 11, University Preparation or Open  
Extended French, Grade 12, University (FEF4U)  
This course further emphasizes the consolidation of communication skills required to interact in French for various purposes about concrete and abstract topics. Students will independently apply language learning strategies in a variety of real-life and personally relevant contexts in listening, speaking, reading, and writing, and will broaden their creative and critical thinking skills through responding to and analysing oral and written texts. Students will increase their knowledge of the French language through the study of Canadian and international French literature. They will also enrich their understanding and appreciation of diverse French- speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: Extended French, Grade 11, University Preparation  
French Immersion, Grade 12, University (FIF4U)  
This course provides students with extensive opportunities to communicate, interact, and think critically and creatively in French. Students will consolidate their listening, speaking, reading, and writing skills and apply language learning strategies while communicating about concrete and abstract topics, and will independently respond to and interact with a variety of oral and written texts. Students will study a selection of French literature from the Middle Ages to the present. They will also enrich their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: French Immersion, Grade 11, University Preparation  
French Immersion, Grade 12, Open (FIF4O)  
This course provides opportunities for students to consolidate communication and critical and creative thinking skills related to the study of French that can be applied in the workplace and beyond. Students will develop collaborative skills and self-confidence through hands-on activities in listening, speaking, reading, and writing, using French in real-life contexts and new and familiar situations. They will also enrich their understanding and appreciation of diverse French-speaking communities, and will develop skills necessary for lifelong language learning.  
Prerequisite: French Immersion, Grade 11, University Preparation or Open


	28. Guidance and career education

Learning Strategies 1: Skills for Success in Secondary School, (GLS1O) Grade 9, Open  
This course focuses on learning strategies to help students become better, more independent learners. Students will learn how to develop and apply literacy and numeracy skills, personal management skills, and interpersonal and teamwork skills to improve their learning and achievement in school, the workplace, and the community. The course helps students build confidence and motivation to pursue opportunities for success in secondary school and beyond.  
Prerequisite: None  
Learning Strategies 1: Skills for Success in Secondary School, (GLE1O)  
Grade 9, Open  
This course focuses on learning strategies to help students become better, more independent learners. Students will learn how to develop and apply literacy and numeracy skills, personal management skills, and interpersonal and teamwork skills to improve their learning and achievement in school, the workplace, and the community. The course helps students build confidence and motivation to pursue opportunities for success in secondary school and beyond.  
Prerequisite: Recommendation of principal  
Career Studies, Grade 10, Open (GLC2O)  
This course teaches students how to develop and achieve personal goals for future learning, work, and community involvement. Students will assess their interests, skills, and characteristics and investigate current economic and workplace trends, work opportunities, and ways to search for work. The course explores postsecondary learning and career options, prepares students for managing work and life transitions, and helps students focus on their goals through the development of a career plan.  
Prerequisite: None

Learning Strategies 1: Skills for Success in Secondary School, (GLE2O) Grade 10, Open  
This course focuses on learning strategies to help students become better, more independent learners. Students will learn how to develop and apply literacy and numeracy skills, personal management skills, and interpersonal and teamwork skills to improve their learning and achievement in school, the workplace, and the community. The course helps students build confidence and motivation to pursue opportunities for success in secondary school and beyond.  
Prerequisite: Recommendation of principal  
Discovering the Workplace, Grade 10, Open (GLD2O)  
This course provides students with opportunities to discover and develop the workplace essential skills and work habits required to be successfully employed. Students will develop an understanding of work through practical hands-on experiences in the school and in the community, using real workplace materials. They investigate occupations of interest through experiential learning opportunities (such as worksite visits, job shadowing, work experience, simulations and entrepreneurial projects).This course helps students make plans for continued learning and work.  
Prerequisite: None  
Designing Your Future, Grade 11, Open (GWL3O)  
This course prepares students to make successful transitions to postsecondary destinations as they investigate specific postsecondary options based on their skills, interests, and personal characteristics. Students will explore the realities and opportunities of the workplace and examine factors that affect success, while refining their job-search and employability skills. Students will develop their portfolios with a focus on their targeted destination and develop an action plan for future success.  
Prerequisite: None  
Leadership and Peer Support, Grade 11, Open (GPP3O)  
This course prepares students to act in leadership and peer support roles. They will design and implement a plan for contributing to their school and/or community; develop skills in communication, interpersonal relations, teamwork, and conflict management; and apply those skills in leadership and/or peer support roles – for example, as a student council member or a peer tutor. Students will examine group dynamics and learn the value of diversity within groups and communities.  
Prerequisite: None

Advanced Learning Strategies: Skills for Success After Secondary School, (GLE3O) Grade 11, Open  
This course improves students’ learning and personal-management skills, preparing them to make successful transitions to work, training, and/or postsecondary education destinations. Students will assess their learning abilities and use literacy, numeracy, and research skills and personal-management techniques to maximize their learning. Students will investigate trends and resources to support their postsecondary employment, training, and/or education choices and develop a plan to help them meet their learning and career goals.  
Prerequisite: Recommendation of principal  
Advanced Learning Strategies: Skills for Success After Secondary School, (GLS4O)  
Grade 12, Open  
This course improves students’ learning and personal-management skills, preparing them to make successful transitions to work, training, and/or postsecondary education destinations. Students will assess their learning abilities and use literacy, numeracy, and research skills and personal-management techniques to maximize their learning. Students will investigate trends and resources to support their postsecondary employment, training, and/or education choices and develop a plan to help them meet their learning and career goals.  
Prerequisite: None  
Advanced Learning Strategies: Skills for Success After Secondary School, (GLE4O)  
Grade 12, Open  
This course improves students’ learning and personal-management skills, preparing them to make successful transitions to work, training, and/or postsecondary education destinations. Students will assess their learning abilities and use literacy, numeracy, and research skills and personal-management techniques to maximize their learning. Students will investigate trends and resources to support their postsecondary employment, training, and/or education choices and develop a plan to help them meet their learning and career goals.  
Prerequisite: Recommendation of principal  
Navigating the Workplace, Grade 12, Open (GLN4O)  
This course provides students with opportunities to develop the workplace essential skills and work habits required for success in all types of workplaces. Students will explore occupations and careers of interest through participation in real workplace experiences. They will make plans for continued learning and work, work with others to design learning experiences, and investigate the resources and support required to make a smooth transition to their post- secondary destination.  
Prerequisite: None


	29. Health and physical education

Healthy Active Living Education, Grade 9, Open (PPL1O)  
This course equips students with the knowledge and skills they need to make healthy choices now and lead healthy, active lives in the future. Through participation in a wide range of physical activities, students develop knowledge and skills related to movement competence and personal fitness that provide a foundation for active living. Students also acquire an understanding of the factors and skills that contribute to healthy development and learn how their own well-being is affected by, and affects, the world around them. Students build their sense of self, learn to interact positively with others, and develop their ability to think critically and creatively. The possible focus courses for Grade 9, along with their corresponding course codes, are as follows:  
 Healthy Living and Personal and Fitness Activities – PAF1O  
 Healthy Living and Large-Group Activities – PAL1O  
 Healthy Living and Individual and Small-Group Activities – PAI1O  
 Healthy Living and Aquatic Activities – PAQ1O  
 Healthy Living and Rhythm and Movement Activities – PAR1O  
 Healthy Living and Outdoor Activities – PAD1O  
Prerequisite: None  
Healthy Active Living Education, Grade 10, Open  
(PPL2O)  
This course enables students to further develop the knowledge and skills they need to make  
healthy choices now and lead healthy, active lives in the future. Through participation in a wide range of physical activities, students develop knowledge and skills related to movement competence and personal fitness that provide a foundation for active living. Students also acquire an understanding of the factors and skills that contribute to healthy development and learn how their own well-being is affected by, and affects, the world around them. Students build their sense of self, learn to interact positively with others, and develop their ability to think critically and creatively. The possible focus courses for Grade 10, along with their corresponding course codes, are as follows:  
 Healthy Living and Personal and Fitness Activities – PAF2O  
 Healthy Living and Large-Group Activities – PAL2O  
 Healthy Living and Individual and Small-Group Activities – PAI2O  
 Healthy Living and Aquatic Activities – PAQ2O  
 Healthy Living and Rhythm and Movement Activities – PAR2O  
 Healthy Living and Outdoor Activities – PAD2O  
Prerequisite: None  
Healthy Active Living Education, Grade 11, Open  
(PPL3O)  
This course enables students to further develop the knowledge and skills they need to make  
healthy choices now and lead healthy, active lives in the future. Through participation in a wide range of physical activities and exposure to a broader range of activity settings, students enhance their movement competence, personal fitness, and confidence. Students also acquire an understanding of the factors and skills that contribute to healthy development and learn how their own well-being is affected by, and affects, the world around them. Students build their sense of self, learn to interact positively with others, and develop their ability to think critically and creatively. The possible focus courses for Grade 11, along with their corresponding course codes, are as follows:  
 Healthy Living and Personal and Fitness Activities – PAF3O  
 Healthy Living and Large-Group Activities – PAL3O  
 Healthy Living and Individual and Small-Group Activities – PAI3O  
 Healthy Living and Aquatic Activities – PAQ3O  
 Healthy Living and Rhythm and Movement Activities – PAR3O  
 Healthy Living and Outdoor Activities – PAD3O  
Prerequisite: None  
Health for Life, Grade 11, College  
(PPZ3C)  
This course enables students to examine the factors that influence their own health practices  
and behaviours as well as those factors that contribute to the development of healthy communities. It emphasizes the concept of wellness, which addresses all aspects of well-being – physical, cognitive, emotional, spiritual and social – and promotes healthy eating, physical activity, and building and maintaining a positive sense of self. Students will develop the skills necessary to make healthy choices and create a personal wellness plan. They will also design initiatives that encourage others to lead healthy, active lives. The course prepares students for college programs in health sciences, fitness, wellness, and health promotion.  
Prerequisite: None  
Healthy Active Living Education, Grade 12, Open (PPL4O)  
This course enables students to further develop the knowledge and skills they need to make healthy choices. It places special emphasis on how students can maintain the habits of healthy, active living throughout their lives as they make the transition to adulthood and independent living. Through participation in a wide range of physical activities in a variety of settings, students can enhance their movement competence, personal fitness, and confidence. Students also acquire an understanding of the factors and skills that contribute to healthy development and learn how their own well-being is affected by, and affects, the world around them. Students build their sense of self, learn to interact positively with others, and develop their ability to think critically and creatively. The possible focus courses for Grade 12, along with their corresponding course codes, are as follows:  
 Healthy Living and Personal and Fitness Activities – PAF4O  
 Healthy Living and Large-Group Activities – PAL4O  
 Healthy Living and Individual and Small-Group Activities – PAI4O  
 Healthy Living and Aquatic Activities – PAQ4O  
 Healthy Living and Rhythm and Movement Activities – PAR4O  
 Healthy Living and Outdoor Activities – PAD4O  
Prerequisite: None  
Introductory Kinesiology, Grade 12, University (PSK4U)  
This course focuses on the study of human movement and of systems, factors and principles involved in human development. Students will learn about the effects of physical activity on health and performance, the evolution of physical activity and sport, and the physiological, psychological, and social factors that influence an individual’s participation in physical activity and sport. The course prepares students for university programs in physical education and health, kinesiology, health sciences, health studies, recreation, and sports administration.  
Prerequisite: Any Grade 11 university or university/college preparation course in science, or any Grade 11 or 12 course in health and physical education  
Recreation and Healthy Active Living Leadership, (PLF4M) Grade 12, University/College  
This course enables students to explore the benefits of lifelong participation in active recreation and healthy leisure and to develop the leadership and coordinating skills needed to plan, organize, and safely implement recreational events and other activities related to healthy, active living. Students will also learn how to promote the benefits of healthy, active living to others through mentoring and assisting them in making informed decisions that enhance their well-being. The course will prepare students for university programs in physical education and health and kinesiology and for college and university programs in recreation and leisure management, fitness and health promotion, and fitness leadership.  
Prerequisite: Any health and physical education course


	30. Interdisciplinary studies

Interdisciplinary Studies, Grade 11, Open (IDC3O)  
This course will help students combine the skills required for and knowledge of different subjects and disciplines to solve problems, make decisions, create personal meaning, and present findings beyond the scope of a single subject or discipline. Through individual and collaborative inquiry and research, students will analyse the connections among diverse subjects and disciplines; develop information literacy skills in analysing, selecting, evaluating, and communicating information; and become aware of a variety of resources and viewpoints on contemporary issues. They will also examine their own learning styles, relate their inquiries and research to real-life situations, and investigate career opportunities in new disciplines.  
Prerequisite: None  
Interdisciplinary Studies, Grade 12, University (IDC4U)  
This course will help students develop and consolidate the skills required for and knowledge of different subjects and disciplines to solve problems, make decisions, create personal meaning, and present findings beyond the scope of a single subject or discipline. Students will apply the principles and processes of inquiry and research to effectively use a range of print, electronic, and mass media resources; to analyse historical innovations and exemplary research; and to investigate real-life situations and career opportunities in interdisciplinary endeavours. They will also assess their own cognitive and affective strategies, apply general skills in both familiar and new contexts, create innovative products, and communicate new knowledge.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course  
Interdisciplinary Studies, Grade 12, Open (IDC4O)  
This course emphasizes the development of practical skills and knowledge to solve problems, make decisions, create personal meaning, and present findings beyond the scope of a single subject or discipline. Through individual and collaborative inquiry and research into contemporary issues, real-life situations, and careers, students will apply the principles and skills derived from the complementary subjects and disciplines studied, evaluate the reliability of information, and examine how information technology can be used safely, effectively, and legally. They will also learn how to select strategies to define problems, research alternative solutions, assess their thinking in reaching decisions, and adapt to change as they acquire new knowledge.  
Prerequisite: None  
  



	31. Mathematics

Principles of Mathematics, Grade 9, Academic (MPM1D)  
This course enables students to develop an understanding of mathematical concepts related to algebra, analytic geometry, and measurement and geometry through investigation, the effective use of technology, and abstract reasoning. Students will investigate relationships, which they will then generalize as equations of lines, and will determine the connections between different representations of a linear relation. They will also explore relationships that emerge from the measurement of three-dimensional figures and two-dimensional shapes. Students will reason mathematically and communicate their thinking as they solve multi-step problems.  
Prerequisite: None  
Foundations of Mathematics, Grade 9, Applied (MFM1P)  
This course enables students to develop an understanding of mathematical concepts related to introductory algebra, proportional reasoning, and measurement and geometry through investigation, the effective use of technology, and hands-on activities. Students will investigate real-life examples to develop various representations of linear relations, and will determine the connections between the representations. They will also explore certain relationships that emerge from the measurement of three-dimensional figures and two-dimensional shapes. Students will consolidate their mathematical skills as they solve problems and communicate their thinking.  
Prerequisite: None  
Mathematics Transfer, Grade 9, Applied to Academic (MPM1H)  
This transfer course will provide students who have successfully completed Foundations of Mathematics, Grade 9, Applied, with an opportunity to achieve the expectations not covered in that course but included in principles of Mathematics, Grade 9, Academic. On successful completion of this transfer course, students may proceed to principles of Mathematics, Grade 10, Academic (MPM2D).This transfer course focuses on developing number sense and algebra, linear relations, analytic geometry, and measurement and geometry through investigation, the effective use of technology, and abstract reasoning. Students will reason mathematically and communicate their thinking as they solve multi-step problems.  
Prerequisite: Foundations of Mathematics, Grade 9, Applied (MFM1P)  
Principles of Mathematics, Grade 10, Academic (MPM2D)  
This course enables students to broaden their understanding of relationships and extend their problem-solving and algebraic skills through investigation, the effective use of technology, and abstract reasoning. Students will explore quadratic relations and their applications; solve and apply linear systems; verify properties of geometric figures using analytic geometry; and investigate the trigonometry of right and acute triangles. Students will reason mathematically and communicate their thinking as they solve multi-step problems.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 Mathematics, Academic, or Grade 9 Mathematics Transfer, Applied to Academic

Foundations of Mathematics, Grade 10, Applied (MFM2P)  
This course enables students to consolidate their understanding of linear relations and extend their problem-solving and algebraic skills through investigation, the effective use of technology, and hands-on activities. Students will develop and graph equations in analytic geometry; solve and apply linear systems, using real-life examples; and explore and interpret graphs of quadratic relations. Students will investigate similar triangles, the trigonometry of right triangles, and the measurement of three-dimensional figures. Students will consolidate their mathematical skills as they solve problems and communicate their thinking.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 Mathematics, Academic or Applied  
Functions, Grade 11, University (MCR3U)  
This course introduces the mathematical concept of the function by extending students’ experiences with linear and quadratic relations. Students will investigate properties of discrete and continuous functions, including trigonometric and exponential functions; represent functions numerically, algebraically, and graphically; solve problems involving applications of functions; investigate inverse functions; and develop facility in determining equivalent algebraic expressions. Students will reason mathematically and communicate their thinking as they solve multi-step problems.  
Prerequisite: Principles of Mathematics, Grade 10, Academic  
Functions and Applications, Grade 11, University/College (MCF3M)  
This course introduces basic features of the function by extending students’ experiences with quadratic relations. It focuses on quadratic, trigonometric, and exponential functions and their use in modelling real-world situations. Students will represent functions numerically, graphically, and algebraically; simplify expressions; solve equations; and solve problems relating to applications. Students will reason mathematically and communicate their thinking as they solve multi-step problems.  
Prerequisite: Principles of Mathematics, Grade 10, Academic, or Foundations of Mathematics, Grade 10, Applied  
Foundations for College Mathematics, Grade 11, College (MBF3C)  
This course enables students to broaden their understanding of mathematics as a problem solving tool in the real world. Students will extend their understanding of quadratic relations; investigate situations involving exponential growth; solve problems involving compound interest; solve financial problems connected with vehicle ownership; develop their ability to reason by collecting, analysing, and evaluating data involving one variable; connect probability and statistics; and solve problems in geometry and trigonometry. Students will consolidate their mathematical skills as they solve problems and communicate their thinking.  
Prerequisite: Foundations of Mathematics, Grade 10, Applied

Mathematics for Work and Everyday Life, Grade 11, Workplace (MEL3E)  
This course enables students to broaden their understanding of mathematics as it is applied in the workplace and daily life. Students will solve problems associated with earning money, paying taxes, and making purchases; apply calculations of simple and compound interest in saving, investing, and borrowing; and calculate the costs of transportation and travel in a variety of situations. Students will consolidate their mathematical skills as they solve problems and communicate their thinking.  
Prerequisite: Principles of Mathematics, Grade 9, Academic, or Foundations of Mathematics, Grade 9, Applied, or a Grade 10 Mathematics LDCC (locally developed compulsory credit) course  
Advanced Functions, Grade 12, University (MHF4U)  
This course extends students’ experience with functions. Students will investigate the properties of polynomial, rational, logarithmic, and trigonometric functions; develop techniques for combining functions; broaden their understanding of rates of change; and develop facility in applying these concepts and skills. Students will also refine their use of the mathematical processes necessary for success in senior mathematics. This course is intended both for students taking the Calculus and Vectors course as a prerequisite for a university program and for those wishing to consolidate their understanding of mathematics before proceeding to any one of a variety of university programs.  
Prerequisite: Functions, Grade 11, University Preparation, or Mathematics for College Technology, Grade 12, College Preparation  
Calculus and Vectors, Grade 12, University (MCV4U)  
This course builds on students’ previous experience with functions and their developing understanding of rates of change. Students will solve problems involving geometric and algebraic representations of vectors and representations of lines and planes in three- dimensional space; broaden their understanding of rates of change to include the derivatives of polynomial, sinusoidal, exponential, rational, and radical functions; and apply these concepts and skills to the modelling of real-world relationships. Students will also refine their use of the mathematical processes necessary for success in senior mathematics. This course is intended for students who choose to pursue careers in fields such as science, engineering, economics, and some areas of business, including those students who will be required to take a university-level calculus, linear algebra, or physics course.  
Prerequisite: Note: Advanced Functions, Grade 12, University Preparation, must be taken prior to or concurrently with Calculus and Vectors.  
Mathematics of Data Management, Grade 12, University (MDM4U)  
This course broadens students’ understanding of mathematics as it relates to managing data. Students will apply methods for organizing and analysing large amounts of information; solve problems involving probability and statistics; and carry out a culminating investigation that integrates statistical concepts and skills. Students will also refine their use of the mathematical processes necessary for success in senior mathematics. Students planning to enter university programs in business, the social sciences, and the humanities will find this course of particular interest.  
Prerequisite: Functions, Grade 11, University Preparation, or Functions and Applications, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Mathematics for College Technology, Grade 12, College (MCT4C)  
This course enables students to extend their knowledge of functions. Students will investigate and apply properties of polynomial, exponential, and trigonometric functions; continue to represent functions numerically, graphically, and algebraically; develop facility in simplifying expressions and solving equations; and solve problems that address applications of algebra, trigonometry, vectors, and geometry. Students will reason mathematically and communicate their thinking as they solve multi-step problems. This course prepares students for a variety of college technology programs.  
Prerequisite: Functions and Applications, Grade 11, University/College Preparation, or Functions, Grade 11, University Preparation  
Foundations for College Mathematics, Grade 12, College (MAP4C)  
This course enables students to broaden their understanding of real-world applications of mathematics. Students will analyse data using statistical methods; solve problems involving applications of geometry and trigonometry; solve financial problems connected with annuities, budgets, and renting or owning accommodation; simplify expressions; and solve equations. Students will reason mathematically and communicate their thinking as they solve multi-step problems. This course prepares students for college programs in areas such as business, health sciences, and human services, and for certain skilled trades.  
Prerequisite: Foundations for College Mathematics, Grade 11, College Preparation, or Functions and Applications, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Mathematics for Work and Everyday Life, Grade 12, Workplace (MEL4E)  
This course enables students to broaden their understanding of mathematics as it is applied in the workplace and daily life. Students will investigate questions involving the use of statistics; apply the concept of probability to solve problems involving familiar situations; investigate accommodation costs, create household budgets, and prepare a personal income tax return; use proportional reasoning; estimate and measure; and apply geometric concepts to create designs. Students will consolidate their mathematical skills as they solve problems and communicate their thinking.  
Prerequisite: Mathematics for Work and Everyday Life, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	32. Native languages

Native Languages (NL1), Level 1, Open (LNAAO – LNOAO)  
This course is open to the entire student body and will allow students who have no prior Native language experience to develop an appreciation for a Native language and culture, to explore and experience a unique world view, and to learn to speak a Native language. Students will use the language being studied for greetings and daily routines, become familiar with its writing and sound system, and practise basic vocabulary and phrases. Students will also use information technology during course-related activities.  
Prerequisite: None  
Native Languages (NL2), Level 2, Open (LNABO – LNOBO)  
This course will enable students to experience the unique respect for life that permeates Native languages and cultures. Students will expand their vocabulary and knowledge of phrases and expressions, using them in simple dialogues, narrative writing, grammatical constructions, and reading, and to exchange information electronically. This course is open to any student who has successfully completed at least four years of elementary Native languages study, has successfully completed NL1, or demonstrates the required proficiency.  
Prerequisite: At least four years of study of a Native language in elementary school, successful completion of NL1, or demonstrated proficiency  
Native Languages (NL3), Level 3, Open (LNACO – LNOCO)  
This course will provide students an opportunity to expand their knowledge of a Native language and of Native philosophy, spirituality, and values, and to enhance their identity and self- worth. Students will communicate by using a variety of phrases and expressions, create short conversations, skits, stories, and narratives, use information technology, and develop an aware- ness of the structural and functional workings of a Native language. This course is open to students who have successfully completed NL2 or who can demonstrate the required proficiency.  
Prerequisite: Successful completion of NL2, or demonstrated proficiency  
Native Languages (NL4), Level 4, Open (LNADO – LNODO)  
This course will provide students with opportunities to further develop their knowledge of a Native language and of Native philosophy, spirituality, and values, and to enhance their sense of identity and self-worth. Students will increase their vocabulary and their facility in using idioms, and will use the Native language to analyse literature, discuss various issues that affect the local community, and exchange information electronically.  
Prerequisite: Native Languages, Level 3, or demonstrated proficiency

Native Languages (NL5), Level 5, Open (LNAEO – LNOEO)  
This course provides students with opportunities to increase their knowledge of a Native language and culture. Students will increase their vocabulary; use complex language patterns and formal language; and use the Native language to analyse literature, discuss issues (e.g., economic development, personal development), and study Native customs, traditions, and world views. They will examine differences in dialects while communicating with others electronically.  
Prerequisite: Native Languages, Level 4, or demonstrated proficiency


	33. Science:general

Science, Grade 9, Academic (SNC1D)  
This course enables students to develop their understanding of basic concepts in biology, chemistry, earth and space science, and physics, and to relate science to technology, society, and the environment. Throughout the course, students will develop their skills in the processes of scientific investigation. Students will acquire an understanding of scientific theories and con- duct investigations related to sustainable ecosystems; atomic and molecular structures and the properties of elements and compounds; the study of the universe and its properties and components; and the principles of electricity.  
Prerequisite: None  
Science, Grade 9, Applied (SNC1P)  
This course enables students to develop their understanding of basic concepts in biology, chemistry, earth and space science, and physics, and to apply their knowledge of science to everyday situations. They are also given opportunities to develop practical skills related to scientific investigation. Students will plan and conduct investigations into practical problems and issues related to the impact of human activity on ecosystems; the structure and properties of elements and compounds; space exploration and the components of the universe; and static and current electricity.  
Prerequisite: None  
Science, Grade 10, Academic (SNC2D)  
This course enables students to enhance their understanding of concepts in biology, chemistry, earth and space science, and physics, and of the interrelationships between science, technology, society, and the environment. Students are also given opportunities to further develop their scientific investigation skills. Students will plan and conduct investigations and develop their understanding of scientific theories related to the connections between cells and systems in animals and plants; chemical reactions, with a particular focus on acid–base reactions; forces that affect climate and climate change; and the interaction of light and matter.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 Science, Academic or Applied  
Science, Grade 10, Applied (SNC2P)  
This course enables students to develop a deeper understanding of concepts in biology, chemistry, earth and space science, and physics, and to apply their knowledge of science in real-world situations. Students are given opportunities to develop further practical skills in scientific investigation. Students will plan and conduct investigations into everyday problems and issues related to human cells and body systems; chemical reactions; factors affecting climate change; and the interaction of light and matter.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 Science, Academic or Applied

Science, Grade 12, University/College (SNC4M)  
This course enables students, including those pursuing postsecondary programs outside the sciences, to increase their understanding of science and contemporary social and environmental issues in health-related fields. Students will explore a variety of medical technologies, pathogens and disease, nutritional science, public health issues, and biotechnology. The course focuses on the theoretical aspects of the topics under study and helps refine students’ scientific investigation skills.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Academic, or any Grade 11 university, university/college, or college preparation course in science  
Science, Grade 12, Workplace (SNC4E)  
This course provides students with fundamental science knowledge and workplace skills needed to prepare them for success beyond secondary school. Students will explore hazards in the workplace, chemicals in consumer products, disease and its prevention, electricity at home and at work, and nutritional science. Emphasis is placed on current topics in science and relevant, practical activities that develop students’ literacy and mathematical literacy skills and enhance their scientific literacy.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Applied, or a Grade 10 locally developed compulsory credit (LDCC) course in science


	34. Science:biology

Biology, Grade 11, University (SBI3U)  
This course furthers students’ understanding of the processes that occur in biological systems. Students will study theory and conduct investigations in the areas of biodiversity; evolution; genetic processes; the structure and function of animals; and the anatomy, growth, and function of plants. The course focuses on the theoretical aspects of the topics under study, and helps students refine skills related to scientific investigation.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Academic  
Biology, Grade 11, College (SBI3C)  
This course focuses on the processes that occur in biological systems. Students will learn concepts and theories as they conduct investigations in the areas of cellular biology, microbiology, genetics, the anatomy of mammals, and the structure of plants and their role in the natural environment. Emphasis will be placed on the practical application of concepts, and on the skills needed for further study in various branches of the life sciences and related fields.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Academic or Applied

Biology, Grade 12, University (SBI4U)  
This course provides students with the opportunity for in-depth study of the concepts and processes that occur in biological systems. Students will study theory and conduct investigations in the areas of biochemistry, metabolic processes, molecular genetics, homeostasis, and population dynamics. Emphasis will be placed on the achievement of detailed knowledge and the refinement of skills needed for further study in various branches of the life sciences and related fields.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 Biology, University Preparation


	35. Science:chemistry

Chemistry, Grade 11, University (SCH3U)  
This course enables students to deepen their understanding of chemistry through the study of the properties of chemicals and chemical bonds; chemical reactions and quantitative relationships in those reactions; solutions and solubility; and atmospheric chemistry and the behaviour of gases. Students will further develop their analytical skills and investigate the qualitative and quantitative properties of matter, as well as the impact of some common chemical reactions on society and the environment.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Academic  
Chemistry, Grade 12, University (SCH4U)  
This course enables students to deepen their understanding of chemistry through the study of organic chemistry, the structure and properties of matter, energy changes and rates of reaction, equilibrium in chemical systems, and electrochemistry. Students will further develop their problem-solving and investigation skills as they investigate chemical processes, and will refine their ability to communicate scientific information. Emphasis will be placed on the importance of chemistry in everyday life and on evaluating the impact of chemical technology on the environment.  
Prerequisite: Grade 11 Chemistry, University Preparation  
Chemistry, Grade 12, College (SCH4C)  
This course enables students to develop an understanding of chemistry through the study of matter and qualitative analysis, organic chemistry, electrochemistry, chemical calculations, and chemistry as it relates to the quality of the environment. Students will use a variety of laboratory techniques, develop skills in data collection and scientific analysis, and communicate scientific information using appropriate terminology. Emphasis will be placed on the role of chemistry in daily life and the effects of technological applications and processes on society and the environment.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Academic or Applied


	36. Science:Earth and space science

  
Earth and Space Science, Grade 12, University (SES4U)  
This course develops students’ understanding of Earth and its place in the universe. Students will investigate the properties of and forces in the universe and solar system and analyse techniques scientists use to generate knowledge about them. Students will closely examine the materials of Earth, its internal and surficial processes, and its geological history, and will learn how Earth’s systems interact and how they have changed over time. Throughout the course, students will learn how these forces, processes, and materials affect their daily lives. The course draws on biology, chemistry, physics, and mathematics in its consideration of geological and astronomical processes that can be observed directly or inferred from other evidence.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Academic


	37. Science:environmental science

Environmental Science, Grade 11, University/College (SVN3M)  
This course provides students with the fundamental knowledge of and skills relating to environmental science that will help them succeed in life after secondary school. Students will explore a range of topics, including the role of science in addressing contemporary environmental challenges; the impact of the environment on human health; sustainable agriculture and forestry; the reduction and management of waste; and the conservation of energy. Students will increase their scientific and environmental literacy and examine the interrelationships between science, the environment, and society in a variety of areas.  
Prerequisite: Grade 10 Science, Academic or Applied  
Environmental Science, Grade 11, Workplace (SVN3E)  
This course provides students with the fundamental knowledge of and skills relating to environmental science that will help them succeed in work and life after secondary school. Students will explore a range of topics, including the impact of human activities on the environment; human health and the environment; energy conservation; resource science and management; and safety and environmental responsibility in the workplace. Emphasis is placed on relevant, practical applications and current topics in environmental science, with attention to the refinement of students’ literacy and mathematical literacy skills as well as the development of their scientific and environmental literacy.  
Prerequisite: Grade 9 Science, Academic or Applied


	38. Social sciences:family studies

Food and Nutrition, Grade 9, Open (HFN1O)  
This course focuses on guidelines for making nutritious food choices. Students will investigate factors that influence food choices, including beliefs, attitudes, current trends, traditional eating patterns, food-marketing strategies, and individual needs. Students will also explore the environmental impact of a variety of food choices at the local and global level. The course provides students with opportunities to develop food-preparation skills and introduces them to the use of social science research methods in the area of food and nutrition.  
Prerequisite: None  
Exploring Family Studies, Grade 9, Open (HIF1O)  
This course explores, within the context of families, some of the fundamental challenges people face: how to meet basic needs, how to relate to others, how to manage resources, and how to become responsible members of society. Students will explore adolescent development and will have opportunities to develop interpersonal, decision-making, and practical skills related to daily life. They will learn about the diverse ways in which families function in Canada and will use research skills as they explore topics related to individual and family needs and resources.  
Prerequisite: None  
Food and Nutrition, Grade 10, Open (HFN2O)  
This course focuses on guidelines for making nutritious food choices. Students will investigate factors that influence food choices, including beliefs, attitudes, current trends, traditional eating patterns, food-marketing strategies, and individual needs. Students will also explore the environmental impact of a variety of food choices at the local and global level. The course provides students with opportunities to develop food-preparation skills and introduces them to the use of social science research methods in the area of food and nutrition.  
Prerequisite: None  
Exploring Family Studies Grade 10, Open (HIF2O)  
This course explores, within the context of families, some of the fundamental challenges people face: how to meet basic needs, how to relate to others, how to manage resources, and how to become responsible members of society. Students will explore adolescent development and will have opportunities to develop interpersonal, decision-making, and practical skills related to daily life. They will learn about the diverse ways in which families function in Canada and will use research skills as they explore topics related to individual and family needs and resources.  
Prerequisite: None  
Clothing, Grade 10, Open (HNL2O)  
This course introduces students to the world of clothing. Students will gain knowledge about clothing and demonstrate basic skills associated with various techniques and technologies used to create garments and accessories. Students will learn about the functions of clothing and accessories and what clothing communicates about the wearer. They will learn how to enhance their personal wardrobe by assessing garment quality, developing shopping strategies, and developing an understanding of the advantages and disadvantages of various retail formats. Students will develop research skills as they investigate topics related to clothing.  
Prerequisite: None  
Understanding Fashion, Grade 11, College (HNC3C)  
This course introduces students to the world of fashion. Students will gain an understanding of theories related to fashion trends and of how culture, media, fashion cycles, retailing, and social and environmental factors influence fashion trends and consumer behaviour. Students will use various tools, technologies, and techniques safely and correctly to create fashion items. In addition, students will apply knowledge of fibres, fabrics, and the elements and principles of design when creating and assessing fashion-related products. Students will develop research skills as they investigate topics related to fashion.  
Prerequisite: None  
Housing and Home Design, Grade 11, Open (HLS3O)  
This course introduces students to a range of issues related to housing and home design. Students will learn about the needs that housing fulfils; housing options; home maintenance and safety; and environmental, economic, legal, and social considerations related to housing. They will use the elements and principles of design to analyse design and decorating decisions. Students will develop research skills as they investigate issues related to housing and home design.  
Prerequisite: None  
Food and Culture, Grade 11, University/College (HFC3M)  
This course focuses on the flavours, aromas, cooking techniques, foods, and cultural traditions of world cuisines. Students will explore the origins of and developments in diverse food traditions. They will demonstrate the ability to cook with ingredients and equipment from a variety of cultures, compare food-related etiquette in many countries and cultures, and explain how Canadian food choices and traditions have been influenced by other cultures. Students will develop practical skills and apply social science research methods while investigating foods and food practices from around the world.  
Prerequisite: None  
Food and Culture, Grade 11, Workplace (HFC3E)  
This course focuses on the flavours, aromas, cooking techniques, foods, and cultural traditions of world cuisines. Students will demonstrate the ability to cook with ingredients and equipment from a range of cultures, describe food-related etiquette in a variety of countries and cultures, and explore ways in which Canadian food choices and traditions have been influenced by other cultures. Students will have opportunities to develop practical skills and apply research skills as they investigate foods and food practices from around the world.  
Prerequisite: None  
Dynamics of Human Relationships, Grade 11, Open (HHD3O)  
This course focuses on helping students understand the individual and group factors that contribute to healthy relationships. Students will examine the connections between their own self-concept and their interpersonal relationships. They will learn and practise strategies for developing and maintaining healthy relationships with friends, family, and community members, as well as with partners in intimate relationships. Students will use research and inquiry skills to investigate topics related to healthy relationships.  
Prerequisite: None  
Working with Infants and Young Children, Grade 11, College (HPW3C)  
This course prepares students for occupations involving children from birth to six years of age. Students will study theories about child behaviour and development, and will have opportunities for research and observation and for practical experiences with young children. Students will become familiar with occupational opportunities and requirements related to working with infants and young children. They will also have opportunities to develop research and critical-thinking skills as they investigate and evaluate current research about early childhood education.  
Prerequisite: None  
Raising Healthy Children, Grade 11, Open (HPC3O)  
This course focuses on the skills and knowledge parents, guardians, and caregivers need, with particular emphasis on maternal health, pregnancy, birth, and the early years of human development (birth to six years old). Through study and practical experience, students will learn how to meet the developmental needs of young children, communicate with them, and effectively guide their early behaviour. Students will develop their research skills through investigations related to caregiving and child rearing.  
Prerequisite: None  
Nutrition and Health, Grade 12, University (HFA4U)  
This course examines the relationships between food, energy balance, and nutritional status; the nutritional needs of individuals at different stages of life; and the role of nutrition in health and disease. Students will evaluate nutrition-related trends and will determine how food choices can promote food security and environmental responsibility. Students will learn about healthy eating, expand their repertoire of food-preparation techniques, and develop their social science research skills by investigating issues related to nutrition and health.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies  
Nutrition and Health, Grade 12, College (HFA4C)  
This course focuses on the relationship between nutrition and health at different stages of life and on global issues related to food production. Students will investigate the role of nutrition in health and disease and assess strategies for promoting food security and environmental responsibility. Students will learn about healthy eating, expand their repertoire of food- preparation techniques, and refine their ability to use social science research and inquiry methods to investigate topics related to nutrition and health.  
Prerequisite: Any university, college, or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies  
Food and Healthy Living, Grade 12, Workplace (HFL4E)  
This course focuses on the fundamental food needs of young adults. Students will learn how to stock a kitchen, make nutritious food choices, and accommodate the food needs of others. Through a range of practical experiences, they will develop skills needed in food preparation for personal use and for employment in the food industry. They will also learn about dining etiquette in different contexts and about responsible consumer practices. Students will use social science research methods to investigate issues related to food preparation and nutrition.  
Prerequisite: None  
Families in Canada, Grade 12, University (HHS4U)  
This course enables students to draw on sociological, psychological, and anthropological theories and research to analyse the development of individuals, intimate relationships, and family and parent-child relationships. Students will focus on issues and challenges facing individuals and families in Canada’s diverse society. They will develop analytical tools that enable them to assess various factors affecting families and to consider policies and practices intended to support families in Canada. They will develop the investigative skills required to conduct and communicate the results of research on individuals, intimate relationships, and parent-child relationships.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies  
Families in Canada, Grade 12, College (HHS4C)  
This course enables students to develop an understanding of social science theories as they apply to individual development, the development of intimate relationships, and family and parent-child relationships. Students will explore a range of issues relating to the development of individuals and families in contemporary Canadian society as well as in other cultures and historical periods. They will develop the investigative skills required to conduct research on individuals, intimate relationships, and parent-child roles and relationships in Canada.  
Prerequisite: Any university, college, or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies  
Human Development throughout the Lifespan,  
Grade 12, University/College (HHG4M)  
This course offers a multidisciplinary approach to the study of human development throughout the lifespan. Students will learn about a range of theoretical perspectives on human development. They will examine threats to healthy development as well as protective factors that promote resilience. Students will learn about physical, cognitive, and social-emotional development from the prenatal period through old age and will develop their research and inquiry skills by investigating issues related to human development.  
Prerequisite: Any university, university/college, or college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies  
Personal Life Management, Grade 12, Open (HIP4O)  
This course focuses on preparing students for living independently and working successfully with others. Students will learn to manage their personal resources to meet their basic needs for food, clothing, and housing. They will also learn about their personal, legal, and financial responsibilities and develop and apply interpersonal skills in order to make wise and responsible personal and occupational choices. Students will apply research and inquiry skills while investigating topics related to personal life management. The course emphasizes the achievement of expectations through practical experiences.  
Prerequisite: None  
Working with School-Age Children and Adolescents,  
Grade 12, College (HPD4C)  
This course prepares students for occupations involving school-age children and adolescents. Students will study a variety of theories about child behaviour and development, and will have opportunities for research and observation and for practical experiences with older children. Students will become familiar with occupational opportunities and requirements related to working with older children and adolescents. They will develop research skills used in investigating child and adolescent behaviour and development.  
Prerequisite: Any university, college, or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies  
The World of Fashion, Grade 12, University/College (HNB4M)  
This course gives students the opportunity to explore the world of fashion. Students will learn how to create a fashion product using various tools, techniques, and technologies while developing their practical skills. Students will learn about various factors that affect the global fashion industry, the needs of specialized markets, and the impact of fibre and fabric production and care. In addition, they will learn about social and historical influences on fashion. Students will apply research skills when investigating aspects of the fashion world.  
Prerequisite: Any university, college, or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies


	39. Social sciences:general

Introduction to Anthropology, Psychology, and Sociology, (HSP3U) Grade 11, University  
This course provides students with opportunities to think critically about theories, questions, and issues related to anthropology, psychology, and sociology. Students will develop an understanding of the approaches and research methods used by social scientists. They will be given opportunities to explore theories from a variety of perspectives, to conduct social science research, and to become familiar with current thinking on a range of issues within the three disciplines.  
Prerequisite: The Grade 10 academic course in English, or the Grade 10 academic history course (Canadian and world studies)  
Introduction to Anthropology, Psychology, and Sociology, (HSP3C) Grade 11, College  
This course introduces students to theories, questions, and issues related to anthropology, psychology, and sociology. Students learn about approaches and research methods used by social scientists. Students will be given opportunities to apply theories from a variety of perspectives, to conduct social science research, and to become familiar with current issues within the three disciplines.  
Prerequisite: None  
Challenge and Change in Society, Grade 12, University (HSB4U)  
This course focuses on the use of social science theories, perspectives, and methodologies to investigate and explain shifts in knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, and behaviour and their impact on society. Students will critically analyse how and why cultural, social, and behavioural patterns change over time. They will explore the ideas of social theorists and use those ideas to analyse causes of and responses to challenges such as technological change, deviance, and global inequalities. Students will explore ways in which social science research methods can be used to study social change.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies


	40. Social sciences:philosophy

Philosophy: The Big Questions, Grade 11, University/College (HZB3M)  
This course encourages exploration of philosophy’s big questions, such as: What is a meaningful life? What separates right from wrong? What constitutes knowledge? What makes something beautiful? What is a just society? Students will develop critical thinking and philosophical reasoning skills as they identify and analyse the responses of philosophers to the big questions and formulate their own responses to them. Students will explore the relevance of philosophical questions to society and to their everyday life. They will develop research and inquiry skills as they investigate various topics in philosophy.  
Prerequisite: None  
Philosophy: Questions and Theories, Grade 12, University (HZT4U)  
This course enables students to acquire an understanding of the nature of philosophy and philosophical reasoning skills and to develop and apply their knowledge and skills while exploring specialized branches of philosophy (the course will cover at least three of the following branches: metaphysics, ethics, epistemology, philosophy of science, social and political philosophy, aesthetics). Students will develop critical thinking and philosophical reasoning skills as they formulate and evaluate arguments related to a variety of philosophical questions and theories. They will also develop research and inquiry skills related to the study and practice of philosophy.  
Prerequisite: Any university or university/college preparation course in social sciences and humanities, English, or Canadian and world studies


	41. Social sciences:world religions

World Religions and Belief Traditions: Perspectives, Issues, and Challenges,  
Grade 11, University/College (HRT3M)  
This course provides students with opportunities to explore various world religions and belief traditions. Students will develop knowledge of the terms and concepts relevant to this area of study, will examine the ways in which religions and belief traditions meet various human needs, and will learn about the relationship between belief and action. They will examine sacred writings and teachings, consider how concepts of time and place influence different religions and belief traditions, and develop research and inquiry skills related to the study of human expressions of belief.  
Prerequisite: None  
World Religions and Belief Traditions in Daily Life, Grade 11, Open (HRF3O)  
This course enables students to study world religions and belief traditions in local, Canadian, and global contexts. Students will explore aspects of the human quest for meaning and will examine world religions and belief traditions as exemplified in various sacred teachings and principles, rites, and passages. They will also study the interaction throughout history between society and various belief traditions, and will have opportunities to develop research and inquiry skills related to the study of world religions and belief traditions.


	42. Technological education:general

Exploring Technologies, Grade 9, Open (TIJ1O)  
This course enables students to further explore and develop technological knowledge and skills introduced in the elementary science and technology program. Students will be given the opportunity to design and create products and/or provide services related to the various technological areas or industries, working with a variety of tools, equipment, and software commonly used in industry. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues, and will begin to explore secondary and postsecondary education and training pathways leading to careers in technology-related fields.  
Prerequisite: None


	43. Technological education:communications technology

Communications Technology, Grade 10, Open (TGJ2O)  
This course introduces students to communications technology from a media perspective. Students will work in the areas of TV/video and movie production, radio and audio production, print and graphic communications, photography, and interactive new media and animation. Student projects may include computer-based activities such as creating videos, editing photos, working with audio, cartooning, developing animations, and designing web pages. Students will also develop an aware- ness of environmental and societal issues related to communications technology, and will explore secondary and postsecondary education and training pathways and career opportunities in the various communications technology fields.  
Prerequisite: None  
Communications Technology, Grade 11, University/College (TGJ3M)  
This course examines communications technology from a media perspective. Students will develop knowledge and skills as they design and produce media projects in the areas of live, recorded, and graphic communications. These areas may include TV, video, and movie production; radio and audio production; print and graphic communications; photography; digital imaging; broadcast journalism; and interactive new media. Students will also develop an awareness of related environmental and societal issues, and will explore college and university programs and career opportunities in the various communications technology fields.  
Prerequisite: None  
Communications Technology: Broadcast and Print Production, (TGJ3O)  
Grade 11, Open  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills in the areas of graphic communication, printing and publishing, audio and video production, and broadcast journalism. Students will work both independently and as part of a production team to design and produce media products in a project-driven environment. Practical projects may include the making of signs, yearbooks, video and/or audio productions, newscasts, and documentaries. Students will also develop an awareness of related environmental and societal issues, and will explore secondary and postsecondary education and training pathways and career opportunities in the various communications technology fields.  
Prerequisite: None  
Communications Technology, Grade 12, University/College (TGJ4M)  
This course enables students to further develop media knowledge and skills while designing and producing projects in the areas of live, recorded, and graphic communications. Students may work in the areas of TV, video, and movie production; radio and audio production; print and graphic communications; photography; digital imaging; broadcast journalism; and interactive new media. Students will also expand their awareness of environmental and societal issues related to communications technology, and will investigate career opportunities and challenges in a rapidly changing technological environment.  
Prerequisite: Communications Technology, Grade 11, University/College Preparation Communications Technology: Digital Imagery and Web Design, (TGJ4O)  
Grade 12, Open  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills in the areas of photography, digital imaging, animation, 3D modelling, and web design. Students will work both independently and as part of a production team to design and produce media products in a project-driven environment. Practical projects may include photo galleries, digital images, animations, 3D models, and websites. Students will also expand their awareness of environmental and societal issues related to communications technology, and will explore postsecondary education, training, and career opportunities.  
Prerequisite: None


	44. Technological education:construction technology

Construction Technology, Grade 10, Open (TCJ2O)  
This course introduces students to building materials and processes through opportunities to design and build various construction projects. Students will learn to create and read working drawings; become familiar with common construction materials, components, and processes; and perform a variety of fabrication, assembly, and finishing operations. They will use a variety of hand and power tools and apply knowledge of imperial and metric systems of measurement,as appropriate. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to construction technology, and will explore secondary and postsecondary pathways leading to careers in the industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Construction Engineering Technology, Grade 11, College (TCJ3C)  
This course focuses on the development of knowledge and skills related to residential construction. Students will gain hands-on experience using a variety of construction materials, processes, tools, and equipment; learn about building design and planning construction projects; create and interpret working drawings and sections; and learn how the Ontario Building Code and other regulations and standards apply to construction projects. Students will also develop an awareness of environ- mental and societal issues related to construction technology, and will explore career opportunities in the field.  
Prerequisite: None  
Construction Technology, Grade 11, Workplace (TCJ3E)  
This course enables students to develop technical knowledge and skills related to carpentry, masonry, electrical systems, heating and cooling, and plumbing for residential construction. Students will gain hands-on experience using a variety of materials, processes, tools, and equipment to design, layout, and build projects. They will create and read technical drawings, learn construction terminology, interpret building codes and regulations, and apply mathematical skills as they develop construction projects. Students will also develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to construction technology, and will explore postsecondary and career opportunities in the field.  
Prerequisite: None  
Custom Woodworking, Grade 11, Workplace (TWJ3E)  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills related to cabinet making and furniture making. Students will gain practical experience using a variety of the materials, tools, equipment, and joinery techniques associated with custom woodworking. Students will learn to create and interpret technical drawings and will plan, design, and fabricate projects. They will also develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to the woodworking industry, and will explore apprenticeships, postsecondary training, and career opportunities in the field that may be pursued directly after graduation.  
Prerequisite: None  
Construction Engineering Technology, Grade 12, College (TCJ4C)  
This course enables students to further develop knowledge and skills related to residential construction and to explore light commercial construction. Students will gain hands-on experience using a variety of materials, processes, tools, and equipment, and will learn more about building design and project planning. They will continue to create and interpret construction drawings and will extend their knowledge of construction terminology and of relevant building codes and regulations, as well as health and safety standards and practices. Students will also focus on environmental and societal issues related to construction engineering technology, and will explore career opportunities in the field.  
Prerequisite: Construction Engineering Technology, Grade 11, College Preparation  
Construction Technology, Grade 12, Workplace (TCJ4E)  
This course enables students to further develop technical knowledge and skills related to residential construction and to explore light commercial construction. Students will continue to gain hands-on experience using a variety of materials, processes, tools, and equipment; create and interpret construction drawings; and learn more about building design and project planning. They will expand their knowledge of terminology, codes and regulations, and health and safety standards related to residential and light commercial construction. Students will also expand their awareness of environmental and societal issues related to construction technology, and will explore entrepreneurship and career opportunities in the industry that may be pursued directly after graduation.  
Prerequisite: Construction Technology, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation  
Custom Woodworking, Grade 12, Workplace (TWJ4E)  
This course enables students to further develop knowledge and skills related to the planning, design, and construction of residential and/or commercial cabinets and furniture. Students will gain further experience in the safe use of common woodworking materials, tools, equipment, finishes, and hardware, and will learn about the entrepreneurial skills needed to establish and operate a custom woodworking business. Students will also expand their awareness of health and safety issues and environmental and societal issues related to woodworking, and will explore career opportunities that may be pursued directly after graduation.  
Prerequisite: Custom Woodworking, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	45. Technological education:green industries

Green Industries, Grade 10, Open (THJ2O)  
This course introduces students to the various sectors of the green industries – agriculture, forestry, horticulture, floristry, and landscaping. Using materials, processes, and techniques commonly employed in these industries, students will participate in a number of hands-on projects that may include plant or animal propagation; production, maintenance, and harvesting activities; the development of floral or landscaping designs; and/or related construction activities. Students will also develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to green industry activities, learn about safe and healthy working practices, and explore secondary and postsecondary education and training pathways and career opportunities in the various industry sectors.  
Prerequisite: None  
Green Industries, Grade 11, University/College (THJ3M)  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills related to agriculture, forestry, horticulture, and landscaping. Students will study the identification, growth, and management of plants and animals and develop process, design, and management skills required in the green industries. Students will also examine social and economic issues related to the green industries, learn about safe and healthy working practices, study industry standards and codes, and will explore postsecondary education programs and career opportunities.  
Prerequisite: None  
Green Industries, Grade 11, Workplace (THJ3E)  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills related to agriculture, floristry, forestry, horticulture, and landscaping. Students will learn to identify a broad range of plant and animal species; examine factors that affect the growth of plants and animals and the quality of products derived from them; and develop process, design, and maintenance skills required in the green industries. Students will also learn about safe and healthy working practices, develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to green industry activities, and learn about apprenticeships and other postsecondary education and training opportunities, as well as employment opportunities that may be pursued directly after graduation.  
Prerequisite: None  
Green Industries, Grade 12, University/College (THJ4M)  
This course focuses on more complex concepts and skills related to the green industries. Students will focus on developing process skills, design and management techniques, and ways of enhancing environmental sustainability. They will also examine social and economic issues related to the green industries, learn about safe and healthy working practices, study industry standards and codes, and explore career opportunities. The knowledge and skills acquired in this course will prepare students for more specialized studies at the college and university level.  
Prerequisite: Green Industries, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Green Industries, Grade 12, Workplace (THJ4E)  
This course enables students to gain further experience with a variety of industry procedures and operations and to acquire additional industry-specific skills. Students will study more complex processes, develop more advanced design and maintenance skills, and explore ways of enhancing environmental sustainability. They will also examine social and economic issues related to the green industries, learn about safe and healthy working practices, study industry standards and codes, and explore career opportunities in the various industries. The knowledge and skills acquired in this course will prepare students for the workplace and apprenticeship training.  
Prerequisite: Green Industries, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	46. Technological education:hairstyling and aesthetics

Hairstyling and Aesthetics, Grade 10, Open (TXJ2O)  
This course presents hairstyling, make-up, and nail care techniques from a salon/spa perspective. Using materials, processes, and techniques used in the industry, students learn fundamental skills in hairstyling, giving manicures and facials, and providing hair/scalp analyses and treatments. Students will also consider related environmental and societal issues, and will explore secondary and postsecondary pathways leading to careers in the field of hairstyling and aesthetics.  
Prerequisite: None  
Hairstyling and Aesthetics, Grade 11, Workplace (TXJ3E)  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills in cosmetology and offers a variety of applications that will equip students to provide services for a diverse clientele. Students will identify trends in the hairstyling and aesthetics industry, learn about related health and safety laws, and expand their communication and interpersonal skills through interactions with peers and clients. Students will also consider environmental and societal issues related to the industry, and will acquire a more detailed knowledge of apprenticeships and direct-entry work positions.  
Prerequisite: None  
Hairstyling and Aesthetics, Grade 12, Workplace (TXJ4E)  
This course enables students to develop increased proficiency in a wide range of hairstyling and aesthetics services. Working in a salon/spa team environment, students will strengthen their fundamental cosmetology skills and develop an understanding of common business practices and strategies in the salon/spa industry. Students will also expand their understanding of environmental and societal issues and their knowledge of postsecondary destinations in the hairstyling and aesthetics industry.  
Prerequisite: Hairstyling and Aesthetics, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	47. Technological education:health care

Health Care, Grade 10, Open (TPJ2O)  
This course introduces students to personal health promotion, child and adolescent health concerns, and a variety of medical services, treatments, and technologies. Students will become familiar with various instruments and equipment and will learn about human anatomy, organs, and body chemistry, as well as the effects that lifestyle choices can have on personal well-being. They will plan recreational activities for youth, perform a dietary analysis, and evaluate health care practices. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to health care, and will explore secondary and postsecondary pathways leading to careers in the field.  
Prerequisite: None  
Health Care, Grade 11, University/College (TPJ3M)  
This course enables students to develop their understanding of basic health care procedures, including the safe use of appropriate instruments, equipment, and materials. Students will focus on health care fundamentals, including the anatomical features and physiology of the major body systems and the factors that affect homeostasis in the human body. Students will develop an awareness of health and safety issues in the health care field, analyse environmental and societal issues related to health care, and learn about professional practice standards and career opportunities in the field.  
Prerequisite: None  
Health Care, Grade 11, College (TPJ3C)  
This course enables students to develop their understanding of basic health care procedures, including the safe use of appropriate instruments, equipment, and materials. Students will focus on health care fundamentals, including health care terminology and the anatomical features and physiology of some major body systems. Students will develop an awareness of health and safety issues in the health care field, environmental and societal issues related to health care, professional practice standards, and career opportunities in the field.  
Prerequisite: None  
Health Care, Grade 12, University/College (TPJ4M)  
This course focuses on the development of a range of skills needed to analyse and interpret clinical findings. Students will learn about accepted health care practices and demonstrate an understanding of basic procedures and the use of appropriate instruments and equipment. They will acquire an understanding of basic concepts related to the function of the human immune system and explore the relationship between pathology and disease prevention and treatment. Students will expand their awareness of workers’ health and safety issues, analyse environmental and societal issues related to health care, and further explore professional practice standards and postsecondary destinations in the field.  
Prerequisite: Health Care, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Health Care, Grade 12, College (TPJ4C)  
This course focuses on the development of clinical skills needed to assess general health status. Students will learn about accepted health care practices and demonstrate an understanding of some basic procedures and the use of appropriate instruments and equipment. They will identify the characteristics of the human immune system and learn about pathology and disease prevention and treatment. Students will expand their awareness of workers’ health and safety issues, environmental and societal issues related to health care, professional practice standards, and postsecondary destinations in the field.  
Prerequisite: Health Care, Grade 11, College Preparation  
Child Development and Gerontology, Grade 12, College (TOJ4C)  
This course enables students to examine the stages of child development and the aging process. Students will study the processes of disease and factors contributing to health and well-being in early and later life, and will develop skills required to meet the needs of children and older adults (care skills). Students will also learn about legislation governing the care of children and older adults; evaluate social and recreational activities, programs, and services for improving quality of life; and develop an awareness of health and safety issues, environmental and social issues, and career opportunities related to child care and gerontology.  
Prerequisite: None  
Health Care: Support Services, Grade 12, Workplace (TPJ4E)  
This course enables students to develop the basic skills needed for careers in a range of health care support services. Students will practice and apply a variety of clinical procedures and infection control skills as they learn about principles of infection control, service excellence, and the nature of the health care industry. Students will also investigate workers’ health and safety issues, environmental and societal issues related to health care, and career opportunities in the field.  
Prerequisite: None


	48. Technological education:hospitality and tourism

Hospitality and Tourism, Grade 10, Open (TFJ2O)  
This course provides students with opportunities to explore different areas of hospitality and tourism, as reflected in the various sectors of the tourism industry, with an emphasis on food service. Students will study culinary techniques of food handling and preparation, health and safety standards, the use of tools and equipment, the origins of foods, and event planning, and will learn about tourism attractions across Ontario. Students will develop an awareness of related environmental and societal issues, and will explore secondary and postsecondary pathways leading to careers in the tourism industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Hospitality and Tourism, Grade 11, College (TFJ3C)  
This course enables students to develop or expand knowledge and skills related to hospitality and tourism, as reflected in the various sectors of the tourism industry. Students will learn about preparing and presenting food, evaluating facilities, controlling inventory, and marketing and managing events and activities, and will investigate customer service principles and the cultural and economic forces that drive tourism trends. Students will develop an awareness of health and safety standards, environmental and societal issues, and career opportunities in the tourism industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Hospitality and Tourism, Grade 11, Workplace (TFJ3E)  
This course enables students to acquire knowledge and skills related to the food and beverage services sector of the tourism industry. Students will learn how to prepare, present, and serve food using a variety of tools and equipment, and will develop an understanding of the fundamentals of providing high-quality service to ensure customer satisfaction and the components of running a successful event or activity. Students will develop an awareness of health and safety practices, environmental and societal issues, and career opportunities in the food and beverage services sector.  
Prerequisite: None  
Hospitality and Tourism, Grade 12, College (TFJ4C)  
This course enables students to further develop knowledge and skills related to the various sectors of the tourism industry. Students will demonstrate advanced food preparation and presentation skills; increase health and wellness knowledge; develop tourism administration and management skills; design and implement a variety of events or activities; and investigate principles and procedures that contribute to high-quality customer service. Students will expand their awareness of health and safety issues, environmental and societal issues, and career opportunities in the tourism industry.  
Prerequisite: Hospitality and Tourism, Grade 11, College Preparation  
Hospitality and Tourism, Grade 12, Workplace (TFJ4E)  
This course enables students to further develop knowledge and skills related to the food and beverage services sector of the tourism industry. Students will demonstrate proficiency in using food preparation and presentation tools and equipment; plan nutritious menus, create recipes, and prepare and present finished food products; develop customer service skills; and explore event and activity planning. Students will expand their awareness of health and safety practices, environmental and societal issues, and career opportunities in the food and beverage services sector.  
Prerequisite: Hospitality and Tourism, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	49. Technological education:manufacturing technology

Manufacturing Technology, Grade 10, Open (TMJ2O)  
This course introduces students to the manufacturing industry by giving them an opportunity to design and fabricate products using a variety of processes, tools, and equipment. Students will learn about technical drawing, properties and preparation of materials, and manufacturing techniques. Student projects may include a robotic challenge, a design challenge, or a fabrication project involving processes such as machining, welding, vacuum forming, or injection moulding. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to manufacturing, and will learn about secondary and postsecondary pathways leading to careers in the industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Manufacturing Engineering Technology,  
Grade 11, University/College (TMJ3M)  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills related to design, process planning, control systems, and quality assurance. Students will use a broad range of tools and equipment and will combine modern manufacturing techniques and processes with computer- aided manufacturing as they develop critical decision-making, problem-solving, and project- management skills. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to manufacturing and will learn about pathways leading to careers in the industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Manufacturing Technology, Grade 11, College (TMJ3C)  
This course enables students to develop knowledge and skills through hands-on, project- based learning. Students will acquire design, fabrication, and problem-solving skills while using tools and equipment such as lathes, mills, welders, computer-aided machines, robots, and control systems. Students may have opportunities to obtain industry-standard certification and training. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to manufacturing and will learn about pathways leading to careers in the industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Manufacturing Technology, Grade 11, Workplace (TMJ3E)  
This hands-on, project-based course is designed for students planning to enter an occupation or apprenticeship in manufacturing directly after graduation. Students will work on a variety of manufacturing projects, developing knowledge and skills in design, fabrication, and problem solving and using tools and equipment such as engine lathes, milling machines, and welding machines. In addition, students may have the opportunity to acquire industry-standard certification and training. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to manufacturing and will learn about secondary school pathways that lead to careers in the industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Manufacturing Engineering Technology,  
Grade 12, University/College (TMJ4M)  
This course enables students to further develop knowledge and skills related to design, process planning, control systems, project management, quality assurance, and business operations. Students will use a broad range of tools and equipment, enhance their skills in computer-aided design, and collaborate in managing a project. Students will critically analyse and solve complex problems involved in manufacturing products. Students will expand their awareness of environ- mental and societal issues and of career opportunities in the manufacturing industry.  
Prerequisite: Manufacturing Engineering Technology, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Manufacturing Technology, Grade 12, College (TMJ4C)  
This course enables students to further develop knowledge and skills related to machining, welding, print reading, computer numerical control (CNC), robotics, and design. Students will develop proficiency in using mechanical, pneumatic, electronic, and computer control systems in a project-based learning environment and may have opportunities to obtain industry- standard training and certification. Students will expand their awareness of environmental and societal issues and career opportunities in the manufacturing industry.  
Prerequisite: Manufacturing Technology, Grade 11, College Preparation  
Manufacturing Technology, Grade 12, Workplace (TMJ4E)  
This project-driven, hands-on course builds on students’ experiences in manufacturing technology. Students will further develop knowledge and skills related to the use of engine lathes, milling machines, welding machines, and other tools and equipment as they design and fabricate solutions to a variety of technological challenges in manufacturing. Students may also have opportunities to acquire industry-standard training and certification. Students will expand their awareness of environmental and societal issues and of career opportunities in the manufacturing industry.  
Prerequisite: Manufacturing Technology, Grade 11, Workplace Preparation


	50. Technological education:technological design

Technological Design, Grade 10, Open (TDJ2O)  
This course provides students with opportunities to apply a design process to meet a variety of technological challenges. Students will research projects, create designs, build models and/or prototypes, and assess products and/or processes using appropriate tools, techniques, and strategies. Student projects may include designs for homes, vehicles, bridges, robotic arms, clothing, or other products. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to technological design, and will learn about secondary and postsecondary education and training leading to careers in the field.  
Prerequisite: None  
Technological Design, Grade 11, University/College (TDJ3M)  
This course examines how technological design is influenced by human, environmental, financial, and material requirements and resources. Students will research, design, build, and assess solutions that meet specific human needs, using working drawings and other communication methods to present their design ideas. They will develop an awareness of environmental, societal, and cultural issues related to technological design, and will explore career opportunities in the field, as well as the college and/or university program requirements for them.  
Prerequisite: None  
Technological Design and the Environment, Grade 11, Open (TDJ3O)  
This course enables students to apply a systematic process for researching, designing, building, and assessing solutions to address specific human and environmental challenges. Through their work on various projects, students will explore broad themes that may include aspects of industrial design, mechanical design, architectural design, control system design, and/or apparel design. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to technological design, and will learn about secondary and postsecondary pathways leading to careers in the field.  
Prerequisite: None  
Technological Design, Grade 12, University/College (TDJ4M)  
This course introduces students to the fundamentals of design advocacy and marketing, while building on their design skills and their knowledge of professional design practices. Students will apply a systematic design process to research, design, build, and assess solutions that meet specific human needs, using illustrations, presentation drawings, and other communication methods to present their designs. Students will enhance their problem-solving and communication skills, and will explore career opportunities and the postsecondary education and training requirements for them.  
Prerequisite: Technological Design, Grade 11, University/College Preparation  
Technological Design in the Twenty-first Century, Grade 12, Open (TDJ4O)  
This course focuses on the relationship between society and technological development. Students will use appropriate tools, techniques, and strategies to research, design, build, and assess prototypes for products and/or processes that respond to society’s changing needs. Students will describe how social factors, including culture, media, politics, religion, and environmental concerns, influence technological design. Students will also learn about professional practices in the field, and will research postsecondary pathways leading to careers related to technological design.  
Prerequisite: None


	51. Technological education:transportation technology

Transportation Technology, Grade 10, Open (TTJ2O)  
This course introduces students to the service and maintenance of vehicles, aircraft, and/or watercraft. Students will develop knowledge and skills related to the construction and operation of vehicle/craft systems and learn maintenance and repair techniques. Student projects may include the construction of a self-propelled vehicle or craft, engine service, tire/wheel service, electrical/battery service, and proper body care. Students will develop an awareness of related environmental and societal issues, and will explore secondary and postsecondary pathways leading to careers in the transportation industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Transportation Technology, Grade 11, College (TTJ3C)  
This course enables students to develop technical knowledge and skills as they study, test, service, and repair engine, electrical, suspension, brake, and steering systems on vehicles, aircraft, and/or watercraft. Students will develop communication and teamwork skills through practical tasks, using a variety of tools and equipment. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to transportation, and will learn about apprenticeship and college programs leading to careers in the transportation industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Transportation Technology: Vehicle Ownership, Grade 11, Open (TTJ3O)  
This general interest course enables students to become familiar with the options and features of various vehicles, issues of registration, and the legal requirements affecting vehicle owners. Students will also learn about vehicle financing and insurance, vehicle maintenance, emergency procedures, and the responsibilities of being a vehicle owner. Students will develop an aware- ness of environmental and societal issues related to vehicle ownership and use, and will explore career opportunities in the transportation industry.  
Prerequisite: None  
Transportation Technology, Grade 12, College (TTJ4C)  
This course enables students to further develop technical knowledge and skills as they study, test, service, and repair engine management systems; powertrains; steering/control, suspension, brake, and body systems on vehicles, aircraft, and/or watercraft; and/or small- engine products. Students will refine communication and teamwork skills through practical tasks, using a variety of tools and equipment. Students will expand their awareness of environmental and societal issues related to transportation and their knowledge of apprenticeship and college programs leading to careers in the transportation industry.  
Prerequisite: Transportation Technology, Grade 11, College Preparation Transportation Technology: Vehicle Maintenance,  
Grade 12, Workplace (TTJ4E)  
This course introduces students to the servicing, repair, and maintenance of vehicles through practical applications. The course is appropriate for all students as a general interest course to prepare them for future vehicle operation, care, and maintenance or for entry into an apprenticeship in the motive power trades. Students will develop an awareness of environmental and societal issues related to transportation, and will learn about careers in the transportation industry and the skills and training required for them.  
Prerequisite: None


End file.
